Glimmer
by Varity Sinning
Summary: Hermione Granger is dead, #6 has taken her place. Compliant while suffering every abuse. Severus seeks memory and something more personal. #6 may die, who else will die? complete
1. Chapter 1 Lost to the World

I do not own HP or any part wherein, I can claim my plot and that's about it.

AN/ I haven't decided how I want this story to end, I may make it a tragedy. You are warned.

**Glimmer**

**Lost to the World**

**

* * *

  
**

She doesn't cry any more or try to escape. What would the point be anyway? That energy would be better suited serving the cannon, as not to get beat, maimed, or tortured. Best keep her head down and mouth shut, unless otherwise instructed.

Hermione Jean Granger is presumed dead; for all intents and purposes she is. Master Mulciber made sure of that. Not being pick of the litter, Master had to spend day and night teaching her compliance. That was the only thing she had going for her. Master Mulciber broke her in thoroughly, Number 6 didn't cringe, cower or refuse, only accepted without question.

He was due soon. Number 6 just sat waiting for the craggy face, bald wizard. When he entered, she sat eyes fixed and blank, naked on the bed waiting for instruction. "Number 6, stand." She did. The old man approached wand drawn. In the dim room he had to light his wand tip as he inspected his property. Mulciber was proud to say he had a large clientèle, most of who were regulars. It was good business to offer his fellow Deatheaters a discount, they were a randy lot. As a consequence he had to make the rounds healing the numbers or aborting foetuses. "Your hair's a mess," Mulciber fixed it with a clumsy straightening charm. It was mostly straight though not tidy." Thank me, bitch."

"Thank you Master," she was not permitted to use his surname.

"Number 6, you need to bathe. There has been a request for a brown-eyed, brown haired girl. You filled the bill, you'll entertain the client all night. He's a pal from my school days; you best treat him real good or you'll be put in the hole. Got that?"

"Yes Master." He fondled her absently and left.

The battered house elf brought her porridge and coffee. "Miss, I is bringing you meal. Your visitor will be here shortly."

She couldn't eat before, in case they wanted to cause her pain, the clients hated it when you threw up. "Thank you," she droned and carried her food over to the table. Number 6 drank the coffee. 6 could join the other numbers but there was no point, she didn't have anything to say. In the interim she took an ice cold shower, serving to cleanse away filth and body fluids but also as a reminder that all comfort of life was history.

After her shower she lay down naked in her bed, there was no point in dressing. _Might as well sleep, I may not get a chance tonight._

~*~

He knocked once. No protestation offered, the Deatheater entered. He immediately warded the room for sound and infiltration before he so much as set his satchel down. A cautious individual he searched the room efficiently for concealment charms or dangerous artefacts. None discovered, the slender man removed his travelling cloak. It was cold in the room, _there was no wood for the fire._ "Elf." The house elf appeared then cowered before the dour man. "Bring wood for the fire, it's freezing in here." The house elf nodded, catching sight of Number 6 apparently unconscious sprawled on the bed. He was gone and back in a flash to build the fire, hoping Number 6 hadn't been beaten unconscious again.

Noticing the elf chary glance, he ordered. "Pay her no mind, she's just fine." Bowing deeply the house elf departed. The client Scourgified the bed and claustrophobic room. Once the room was sufficiently warm, he removed his dress coat and shoes, settling on the bed next to the girl. Her hair had dried in long straight clumps. In sleep she was conspicuously devoid of a normal relaxed, and peaceful quality. If her breathing wasn't so audible he would have sworn she was dead. He frowned. _Maybe he should try someone else. _Snape wasn't about to waste his one opportunity. He shifted slightly on the bed. Her eyes shot open, she screamed and fell off the bed in alarm. His mind changed immediately, _those eyes, nearly the same colour. _

Mastering herself, she stood head bowed and waited for instruction. "Look at me." Snape commanded silkily. Round and brown, two pools of drinking chocolate. _Yes._ Snape was fairly sure that she'd do fine; though the girl didn't have much personality, which might be a problem. "Girl, you ever role play before?" She shook her head saying nothing. "Good. This is what I expect; let me know if any of these sound to difficult before we begin. I want you to wear something I brought. I'll give you a potion to drink, it's only Polyjuice nothing to worry about." There was no worry in her face, there was nothing. "Can you smile?" Trying her best to oblige she smiled. It was a foreign experience. _Something about smiling made you happier, which was a dangerous thing indeed._ "Good." Enthusiastic so far, "now scowl at me." Knitting her brows and tightening her lips felt very strange, _as if the act of pretending to have feelings produced them._ She had recognised her former Professor instantly, and she was glad he didn't seem to know who she was. _She was Number 6, no more, no less._ "Excellent. Let me get a good look at you." He scooted across the bed. Wand in one hand Snape manoeuvred her with the other. He healed badly or partially healed injuries. _This one's been through the mill._ Blessing her with a contraception charm just in case. "Do you kiss?" He asked.

She stared at him blankly. _Didn't he know that she'd hold still if he wanted to beat her?_ "Thy will be done," hoping that would suffice for an answer.

"I see." He recognized the Muggle sentiment and its meaning. _He had but to ask._ "Right then." Taking two steps over to the bag, removing the bundle, Snape held it out to her. "Not a word of this to anyone. Get dressed," Snape commanded. Turning back to his bag. Snape extracted a bottle of fire whisky and two tumblers, and a flask of Polyjuice potion. He had painstakingly powdered the hair as to achieve the greatest extraction for her transformation. Pouring the whisky he was ready. She was dressed in a Slytherin house girl's uniform. "Very good, it fits. A little loose, the Polyjuice should fix that." Adding the hair to the flask, the mud-like solution turned scarlet. Satisfied thus far, Snape gave it to her to drink.

Obediently she consumed the burnt butter flavoured potion. Snape waited on tenterhooks, holding his breath. Swapping out the flask for the tumbler, she chased it with the fire whisky. Nothing happened. Snape started to panic. "it's not working, you were supposed to transform." His whole plan washed down the drain. _Maybe the hair had been kept too long._ Pacing he couldn't understand what went wrong. Giving it up as a bad job Snape sat on the bed. Gathering hope, "there's one other thing I could try. Hold still, I'm going to transfigure you." Performing the charm on her hair, it billowed out in a wild snarl. He gave her a couple of well placed freckles. "Now just play along." Snape towered over her as he stepped in close. Nudging her chin up, Snape took in her deep brown eyes. "Ms. Granger, come closer," she obeyed. Snape wrapped his arms around the would-be Hermione. "I'm glad you decided to be reasonable and transfer houses. Now your brilliance is all mine, you'll be the most accomplished Slytherin ever. Pride of my house." His words came out strong and smooth. He shyly bent to kiss her. "I know I shouldn't have done that Ms. Granger. I confess my self restraint isn't what it should be." Spears of passion pierced him while kissing her deeply.

Number 6 felt now she should say something, the only thing that came to her was. "I didn't know you liked me Sir."

"Oh yes, Hermione." Touching her face, willing himself to see the bossy-know-it-all in that blank expression. "But you should be mad at me, for how I've been over the years." She scowled on cue. "I want to make it better, I want to make amends. Forgive me, please. Forgive me for what I've done." Snape was in earnest.

Smiling as previously instructed, "I forgive you, sir."

He rushed to correct her, "no please call me Severus. Say my name Hermione. Tell me you want me. I need you to want me."

"Severus I want you. I have wanted you for a long time." Snape was impressed with her perfect pick-up. _Excellent. His desperation must be obvious._

"My cute little know-it-all. I never knew." Looking at her seriously, lost in the role playing, he stroked her cheek, lovingly. "I miss seeing you show everyone up."

Number 6 smiled. Snape reached for her collar, "may I?" Number 6 smiled as directed. As he unbuttoned her shirt, Number 6 fought a dangerous inner struggle. _I hope he doesn't want me to keep smiling, it makes me feel._ "I confess Hermione I've never done anything like this. Having carnal relations with a student is strictly prohibited, if we got caught." Snape kissed her with fire. "I'd hate to consider the consequences." Bending down he planted kisses over the satin covered swells.

It was rather awkward for him, being so much taller. "How much time do we have?" Number 6 inquired.

Taking her face in his hands, "all night." She tugged him gently toward the bed.

"Come, I can see you're uncomfortable."

Situated on the bed, side by side. Severus spoke of regrets and lost opportunities. Pausing occasionally to kiss and stroke her with a passion that was painful. They whiled away the hours. Before she drifted off Number 6 felt something like a person, which was dangerous.


	2. Chapter 2 Fear and Uncertainty

**Disclaimer- **Thank you J.K. Rowling for granting this indulgence.

**Date Modified- Tuesday January 26, 2010**

**

* * *

**

**Glimmer**

**Fear and Uncertainty**

* * *

~*~

Morning brought with it pain. Opening her eyes only to be met with hate. The bloodshot puffy eyes glowered at her. "What'd you do 6? TELL ME!"

Frightening awareness broke her consciousness, that somehow everything went wrong. Master Mulciber dragged her by the hair off the bed. His fist connected with bony parts as well as soft. Before losing consciousness she was sure he'd kicked her several times.

~*~

Some hours later she still hadn't fully regained consciousness, Number 6 was vaguely aware of lying in pool of her own body fluids. She could find the desire to get up, she drifted back out. It was only at the insistent prodding of the elf that made her decide she wasn't dead yet. _Better that she were._

"Miss, I was so worried. Your caller do this?" The elf wrung his hands.

Blurry eyed, Hermione dragged herself to her feet. "No. I must have displeased Master. I can't imagine what I did." Clearing the sleep from her eyes, she focused.

Shaking his head side to side, in horror and disbelief. "Today is not a good day for Master."

"Thank you for the warning elf." Number 6 could see. Quickly she touched her face it felt normal. Number 6 began pacing. _What had happened?_ Number 6 heard shouting in the hall. She stayed perfectly still. "Miss I have to go." the elf disappeared. Looking down at herself, no bruising, she wore the uniform of the night before. 6 discovered with a shock her knickers were still on and unsoiled. She'd never had a customer spend all night who didn't use every inch of her for his pleasure.

The door banged open. Snape strode in followed by Mulciber. "That Mulciber is not your concern, I've already spoke with the Dark Lord." Snape sneered at the other man. "You've been paid, that's all you need concern yourself with. Woman, come. We're leaving."

Without putting on another stitch of clothing or shoes, she bobbed along in Severus' wake. The light was blinding on the pavement. A bitter Late Autumn wind gusted, biting her already freezing skin. Snape turned around, seeing the state the girl was in he picked her up and disapparated.

~*~

The cavernous room was opulent and airy. Snape set her onto her feet. An elf popped up to take his cloak and see to the fire. "What's your name?" He looked to the girl who had her head bowed.

"I was Hermione Granger, Sir." Clasping her hands tightly.

"Come now. Last night you did a very good job, given the circumstance. What is your real name?"

Repeating herself, she met his eyes.

"Hermione Granger is dead. You can play Hermione later, in the meantime I wish to know your name." His tone became harsh.

"Sir, I am Hermione. I received ten outstanding O.W.L.s and one exceeds expectation in Defence Against the Dark Arts. I didn't return for my seventh year."

Snape stood angrily, gripping her upper arms shook her roughly. "Lies," he hissed. For one fleeting moment Snape allowed the impossibility to blossom in his brain. "If you're Hermione you'll be able to give me three ingredients for the Draught of Living Death, which is N.E.W.T. level." Snape waited anxiously behind an unreadable expression.

Hermione screwed up her face in concentration. "Asphodel, infusion of wormwood, and Valerian roots." Hermione begged him to understand, "that's why the Polyjuice didn't work."

Feeling exposed and terribly excited, Snape circled her. Stopping to examine her eyes. Legilimens. Hermione's head was a swirl of memory without the accompanying emotion. Snape's brain went numb when he encountered Hermione's memory of preparing for the Yule Ball. Withdrawing Snape was stunned. "Hermione Granger," he pulled the battered and broken girl into his arms. "How, how is it possible." She couldn't hear him as she buried her face into his chest. Wanting to look at her again, Snape stepped back slightly.

"What will you do with me now?" Vaguely hoping for heavy chores to focus her attention, and earn her keep.

Severus shook his head mutely. Hermione could see that he struggled with this revelation. "I don't know."

Without speaking she reached up to pull him within kissing distance. "I'm yours, you paid for me." She suggested.

It had been the wrong thing to say. Snape pulled back, "I, I'm sorry. I wouldn't have, I'm sorry." Snape swept from the room in a cloud of black robes.

* * *

AN/ Cliffy- (Sadist that I am, I love writing them. I even love them in stories I read, guess that makes me a masochist too.) Too much fun! Varity


	3. Chapter 3 Want

All hail the Queen, JK Rowling, hip hip hazzza!

**Glimmer**

**Want**

* * *

Not knowing what else to do, she stayed standing where she had been. An elf came in and introduced himself and guided her to a table to eat the food he brought. "Thank you Dest." She ate all the food brought out of habit. She was past-full when the delicious food was gone. Wiping her hands meticulously on the linen napkin. Before she knew it Dest returned with a lidded basket.

"Miss, if you'll please stand here." Indicating the space next to the basket. Dest removed a tape measure from the basket, sizing Hermione up. He pulled out an old sewing machine and notions. Fabric unfurled and cut itself. Hermione watched on in amazement at the speed and attention to detail the elf employed. In no time she was the proud owner of a tunic, loose pants, full-length dress, dressing gown and nightdress. Hermione thanked him profusely. Dest was pleased at the result. Without heed to the elf she stripped down in the spacious parlour, and dressed in the new clothes.

"Dest, please tell me where Master Snape is, I wish to thank him." Eager to show her gratitude.

"Sorry Miss, I can't. Master Snape will return. Make yourself at home." The sewing machine returned to the basket. Dest and the basket left._ Hermione wanted to be good, wanted to show her gratitude._ Walking over to the hearth she sat watching the flames leap, logs crackle and felt the its warm glow permeate her chilled flesh. So much comfort and warmth she was carried off to sleep.

~*~

"Ms. Granger, wake up. I don't think I can carry you." Snape nudged her to waking. Her eyes snapped open, coming to full alertness at once.

"I'm so sorry Master Snape, I'd didn't mean to presume. I just fell asleep, I'm sorry." Hermione begged.

"Ms. Granger, you are not in trouble. You haven't done anything wrong. It's me that's done wrong." He helped her to her feet. "I owe you an apology."

Hermione hurried to correct Snape, "no master you don't owe me anything. Thank you for the clothes they are so nice."

Snape took in her appearance more closely, she was wearing every stitch of clothing the elf made. Hazarding a guess, "were you cold?"

"Yes. Please accept my gratitude." She reached for his button fly. Snape grabbed her hand. Hermione frowned, "I'm sorry Master would you like something else? I can do whatever you want."

"Ah, no." He took her hand and lead her over to the divan.

"You like to kiss Master, I could kiss you as much as you want." She tried to smile at him the way she had been instructed the night before. The effect made Snape nervous. Hermione was good with body language and could tell her new Master would definitely like that, despite his protests.

So she kissed him sensually. He embraced her, though he had to break the kiss to keep from falling prey to his arousal. "Thank you, Ms. Granger. You didn't have to do that." Removing her from his lap, Snape marshalled his reserves. "We will get you settled in and see to your needs. I understand it's going to take some getting used to, so if there's anything you need just ask. And don't call me Master, address me as Severus. Excellent." She hadn't given any sign she'd understood. "Do you understand me?" He asked, a little worried she might be addle brained.

"Yes, am I yours then?" Sounding neutral.

"I purchased your freedom. You're free to do as you wish." Snape watched the effect his word had on her. She stared straight ahead, eyes fixed and unblinking. "Do you understand what I've told you?"

She turned her head to face Severus, however the vacant expression remained. "No."

Snape pulled the limp creature onto his lap, just holding the pitiful woman. "What have they done to you? Where's my bossy-know-it-all?" Rocking her slightly, "We're going to work together to fix that." Severus was determined.

Hermione nodded shyly. "Would you keep me? Please don't throw me out."

"You don't have to go, you're welcome to stay as long as you want." Obviously relieved she kissed him fiercely. "Ms. Granger, you're sweet but please stop." Hermione started to weep for the first time in some years. Patting her soothingly. "Come with me." He held her hand in the crook of his elbow.

They came to a door, Severus pushed it open. It was comfortably appointed bedroom. "Living here is going to be very different from before. I don't know how to convey that in a way you'll understand fully. This is probably not the right way to go about dealing with this, but it's all I have." He took possession of her mouth running her fingers through her hair. Severus made love to her as tenderly as he could. Insuring she got as much pleasure from it as he received. "Hermione how was that?" Snape asked rather inanely.

She met his gaze, and he saw the shift behind her eyes. "Very good, thank you Severus. That was very nice."

He sighed deeply. She'd known nothing but violation and violence for the past several years. Sex was likely one of the few things she had a firm understanding of at the moment. He'd see to it that would change. "Hermione, I will do my utmost to keep from hurting you. If I do, it's your job to tell me about it."

"Thank you for everything Severus. If I may ask, what are your plans for me? I don't know what to do."

"For now, you can keep me company. Just a warning; I will probably ask you to do things for me." Hermione nodded dutifully. "Are you hungry?" Snape pulled her closer, "no? Me either. You and I should get dressed and I'll show you around. Hermione this is your home now."

AN/ Thank you everyone for your kind words of encouragement. Each review feels like a warm hug.


	4. Chapter 4 Promises for the Future

-=I write Fanfiction for fun not funds.=-

**Glimmer**

**Promises for the Future**

* * *

~*~

Hermione was provided with her own room, Snape's small staff of house elves were instructed to pamper her. Snape had added her to the wards. The years spent almost entirely in that dingy room gave Hermione a washed-out appearance. Snape outfitted her with a sun bonnet, then lured her out for fresh air and sunshine frequently.

In the evenings Severus sat in the study reading. Book poised in one hand and reading glasses perched on his over-large nose owlishly, while he turned pages with the other. Invariably the door hinges whined as Hermione entered. "Good evening Severus, may I join you?"

Sounding distinctly relieved. "Yes please. Remember when I said I'll ask you to do things for me." Hermione planted herself on his lap, petting and kissing him, murmuring endearments in his ear. "You keep doing that and we'll never get around to what I wanted you to do."

"Hmm?" Hermione hummed while kissing and nipping Snape's neck.

"Yes, that is very nice. As I was saying...ah...can I have your attention Hermione?" Smiling brightly at him. "Thank you. Could you please read this to me, my eyes are on fire. I'm not so young as I used to be."

Hermione took the book neatly from his hands, then picked up reading where Severus left off. Removing his glasses first then rubbing his eyes. Hermione had to keep one eye on Severus, he nodded off from time to time. When he did, she'd mark the spot in the book and make Severus as comfortable as possible. Not wanting to displease she'd curl up beside him, or put her head in his lap and sleep.

~*~

Hermione made a disgusted face at Severus, "you are not my boss. If I want to run around naked outside, I'll do it."

Severus unleashed his surprise and laughter. "Now that's what I'm talking about." Grabbing her and giving her his most satisfied smirk. Completely taken unaware Hermione giggled. "Let's go, first I need to change your hair." Going for the obvious choice, Snape decided upon a sleek black shoulder-length bob. "I'm taking you to get a wand. From here on out you will be Evelyn, no one can know who you were. Ollivander is gone, though I'm assured the wand maker brought in is satisfactory." She hadn't left the Prince Estate since coming to live there, so it was something of an occasion. "We'll have dinner out tonight Dest, please inform the kitchen staff."

They hadn't discussed it in any detail, but the Wizarding World as she knew it was no more. Following the final battle Harry and Ron were executed. Uncharacteristically the Deatheaters didn't play with them first, both were killed swiftly and without ceremony. Both sides suffered terrible losses. Hermione was taken as a prisoner of war by virtue of her sex. Her captor Mulciber didn't know who she had been, and he hadn't cared.

The side of the light would have rallied a resistance, except Neville Longbottom the most likely candidate was left mentally unstable. Many of Voldemort's inner circle were killed, only a spare few remained. Not only were witches and wizards' worth based on blood status, but also the strength. As a whore, Number 6 wasn't questioned on either count, owing to the fact she didn't have a wand anyway. Whores weren't prized for their magical ability, but on physique and carnal performance. Snape was at risk, if anyone found out who she was.

Self Preservation being job number one, Evelyn needed to take steps to insure her life if something happened to Severus. Evelyn had bloomed under Snape's careful tending, it was with no great surprise when they entered Diagon Alley the pair attracted a lot of attention. More self-possessed, she was able to hold her head up in an excellent imitation of confidence. Evelyn hung on his arm as was expected.

There was a commotion and a yelp of pain. Mulciber marched up to Severus, "you." he accused. "Turned my whore into your special someone? You've gone soft Snape, don't know what the Dark Lord wants you around for." Then the two Deatheaters were interrupted by Lucius Malfoy.

"Gentlemen, are we having an impromptu meeting?" Lucius took in Evelyn off-handedly.

Mulciber spat. "Lucius tell Snape how sick it is. He's turned one of my old whores, and not even one of the good-looking ones into his companion." Evelyn smiled sweetly at Snape.

Taking her chin, Severus bent to kiss her, a dreamy look on her face. "I wouldn't expect you, Mulciber to understand the difference between the infinite pleasure of seeing the look of desire and affection from a woman, over cowled indifference." Severus' eyes clouded lustily, "you can't manufacture that." Looking to the bald purple faced man. "Lucius will know what I'm talking about."

Lucius made his contribution, "indeed there is no substitute for a woman's desire. Could it be that you have never experienced a woman's yearning eager appetite? I should say that Severus has the better part of the deal. I don't know what she looked like when she worked for you Mulciber but I'd say she cleans-up extraordinarily. Miss?" Lucius extended a hand to her.

"Evelyn." Taking his hand she blushed pleased.

"Very good to meet you, Severus made a wise choice. I have every confidence you'll take good care of him." Lucius then turned to Mulciber. "It doesn't matter how many time you beat a woman, you'll never illicit any response other than fearful submission," Lucius frowned thoughtfully, "which isn't very attractive. Personally I prefer my women bold and hot-tempered."

Mulciber couldn't take anymore of the lecture and stormed off. Snape and Lucius chuckled at Mulciber's indignation. "We're headed to Emerace Pere's to purchase a wand for my sweet Evelyn." Lucius made his good-byes and returned to his business.

~*~

Evelyn was now the proud owner of an elegant Alder wand, nine and three quarters inches long, with a griffin feather core. The wand chose her spectacularly. "You have my permission to hex Mulciber if he gives you trouble." Severus was quite serious.

After walking in pleasant silence for a while they reached an out-of-the-way café. Food ordered, Severus looked grave. "Evelyn, you have your magical means restored to you. This is important because you need a way of defending yourself. You have general protection as you are technically my property, however you need a stronger legal standing. I want you to have enough autonomy to standalone if necessary. Evelyn, I want you to be my wife. Everything I have will be yours as well, and you'll legally be an equal."

Severus would have continued with his reasoned discourse, except Hermione was busy covering his face with kisses. Hugging Severus tightly around the neck, Evelyn squealed. "Yes, yes, oh Severus yes."

Severus whispered discreetly in her ear. "Your wiggling is creating a discomposure of sorts my dear. Please stop." No longer whispering, "Evelyn, you should think about what I'm proposing. It's not the only option. The benefit of marriage is that you are protected by my blood status."

"Severus, I'm glad you came that day." Evelyn plunged into thought, "how long did you want me before that day?"

This wasn't something he had to think about, it cemented in his mind permanently. "Ever since Slughorn's Christmas party in your sixth year. I almost hexed McLaggen for pawing at you like some wild animal, but I figured you could handle yourself."

"I hope you're glad that you came that day. I probably wouldn't have lasted much longer. Speaking of which, what happened that morning? He dragged me out of bed and beat me up pretty bad, but when I finally came around I was on the dirty floor and fine. I wasn't injured in anyway I could tell." Evelyn asked cautiously.

"When I woke you were still asleep, I went to relieve myself, then go talk to Mulciber about buying your contract. He was ready to sell, until he asked how well you put out. When I told him that we didn't have sex, he went completely deranged. I was firm, I wanted your contract. Well, I took a gamble that the Dark Lord might be willing to put pressure on Mulciber for me. He went to your old room and beat you to within an inch of your life. When I returned, I saw to your internal injuries first, while Mulciber deferred to the Dark Lord. Satisfied you weren't going to die on me, I moved on to the soft tissue damage and fractures. He tried his level best to kill you. Cleaning your clothes and skin, I went for the bastard. In the end I was right, the Dark Lord interceded and I paid Mulciber. Before I re-entered the room, I promised Mulciber I'd kill him." Evelyn was shaken at Severus' recitation. Her gratitude ever deepening.

"You had wanted me before you ever knew who I had been. Why?" She couldn't keep the surprise out of her tone.

Snape cleared his throat, "truly?" She assented. "A couple of reasons, I liked your shape, it seemed like you'd role play well if you indulged a bit, and your beautiful eyes. Maybe not the best reasons, but I don't regret it. Even if you had just been some girl, I'm sure I would have been perfectly content with you." The food delivered, Evelyn took her seat and they ate in a comfortable silence.


	5. Chapter 5 Undercurrents

**Disclaimer- **Thank you J.K. Rowling for granting this indulgence.

**Date Modified- Tuesday January 26, 2010**

**

* * *

**

**Glimmer**

**Undercurrents**

* * *

Day after day Evelyn's magic became stronger she worked doggedly to get to where the Non-verbal spells came easier.

Evelyn curled up in the chair with the Daily Prophet as had been her habit. Reading carefully between the lines for anything of interest. She hoped there was still some resistance, that maybe they'd see the end of Voldemort. Maybe Harry, Ron and all the others' sacrifices wouldn't be made in vain. Evelyn hadn't told Severus as much, she thought for sure he must have some idea.

The idea was still distant and overwhelming to consider seriously. She was sorry for Neville, Augusta had been able to get Neville out, but neither had been able to do anything to help Frank and Alice when the hospital was purged of dissidents. Their deaths were touted as victories over the side of light.

There were still the odd report of an Order member or one of their ilk being brought to trail or brutally shamed which usually involved some sort of mutilation.

Rattled from her reverie. Severus gently pulled the paper from her hands, "it's time. Are you sure you're up to it?"

Evelyn quirked a grin, "oh you're not getting out of it that easily." Shaking a finger at him, "and don't think for a moment I plan on taking it easy on you. Winner takes all." Evelyn followed Severus onto the back terrace. Bowing to one another, they turned and walked twenty paces. Evelyn had been working rigorously on regaining her magical strength. Magic required confidence, so the going had been slow.

They duelled best two out of three when Severus called it quits. She was trying to convince him to make it best three out of five. Hermione followed Severus inside. "My dear I won fair and square, now if you will." Severus got comfortable in an overstuffed chair. Evelyn took up position on the ottoman, lifting Severus' booted foot. She loosened the laces with her wand and eased his feet out. Snape wiggled his sock covered feet. Smirking at Severus' delighted expression, she rubbed, kneaded and stroked his feet. Severus purred as all the knots and soreness disappeared. "Still willing to marry me?" The corner of his mouth turned up smugly. Evelyn held his feet, she wasn't ready to leave for other amusements.

Evelyn turned her nose up arrogantly, "I may have to reconsider, after all you wouldn't even give me best three out of five." An odd thought occurred to her, "Severus something has been on my mind."

Severus studied her carefully she continued, "well, I've been getting much better with my magic and I've been getting restless. I want to go out, walk around and poke into shops. The estate is great and the library but I want to be around people, I need it." Evelyn wasn't confident she'd get what she wanted but, nothing ventured- nothing gained.

Severus steepled his fingers, Evelyn found something threatening in his posture. She hugged herself and shut her eyes tight. When Severus reached over to take her hand, she went into a full panic attack. Evelyn curled into herself crying. When Severus tried to comfort her she became rigid and her crying became silent as though she left her body altogether. He held onto her until she relaxed.

She hadn't had a relapse in while, this came as something of a shock. "Evelyn, please look at me. I'm not going to hurt you." She still hadn't unfolded herself. "Evelyn have I ever hurt you?"

Afraid to look into those black pebbles. "Yes," she wailed. "You said I had dirty great teeth."

Memory pounced on him in an instant of recollection. "I am sorry about that, I was sorry the moment the words were out of my mouth. I was too proud to admit I was wrong. I've been wrong about a great number of things." Tilting her face up to look into his. "But I don't think I'm wrong when I say that the wizarding world is too dangerous for you right now. You wanted to go alone, am I right?"

Evelyn barely tilted her head in affirmation.

"I think it's too early for you to try your strength against dark wizards." Severus tried to soothe her.

Her face burned red. "Why? I've been in dangerous situations before. I was clever enough to work out your logic puzzle protecting the Philosopher's Stone" Evelyn bit her lip.

"That was a long time ago, and you're no longer that same girl you used to be." Snape said trying to inject a note of reason into the conversation.

Evelyn bunched her fists and spoke before she could change her mind. "What happened to 'you can do as you please?' Why the change of heart Severus?"

"It was, a change of heart. When you first came to be with me, I wanted for you to feel comfortable."

"And now you want me to be insecure and afraid?" Evelyn's voice almost sounded accusatory. "I don't want to be afraid." She pulled herself from Severus' arms. "terrible things have happened to me and I've survived." Her next words came out loud and shrill. "I've lived through war, beating, rape, neglect, and being treated like tatty furniture, and you're trying to tell me that you don't think I'd survive an afternoon out? I don't understand you. I'll be in my room." Evelyn went to her room and not Severus'. She lay on her bed waving her alder wand, changing the colour of the room and conjuring butterflies and birds. Evelyn had each of them in-turn light on her index finger. When they all flew back into the air, she began stunning them one by one, each fell onto the bed or floor. The birds and butterflies felt tangible, almost real. But they weren't real, only an elaborate conjuration. In a sweeping motion she banished all of them. There was a knock on the door. "Enter."

Severus came in, "Evelyn please understand me, I care about you and I'll worry if you are going to make it back safely." He took her hand, kissing the palm." I don't want you to go, but I won't stop you." Brushing her hand against his face, "please come back to me. I know I'm not a handsome man, but I would take such good care of you." The sentiment was steeped in emotion.

"Severus you've done so much for me, I owe my very life to you. I'll return, but I need to start experiencing life again." She wanted to be reassuring, but Severus couldn't take her promise for granted.

~*~

Evelyn began practising apparition under Severus' watchful eye. She apparated further each time she tried. She got confident about it, enough that she apparated into London at a common apparition point. It wasn't the London she remembered. Apparating back to the Prince Estate she had an unsettling fire igniting inside her. As soon as she came to a halt, Evelyn pulled out her wand and produced a corporeal Patronus.

With an odd sense of loss Severus knew there was going to be no stopping her now. Congratulating Evelyn on her apparent success, Snape hid is worry. Warmth bloomed in his chest when she beamed at him. Severus had only ever seen her direct it at her closest friends in happier times. The difference was amazing. "Was your coat warm enough? Wouldn't want you to catch your death."

The petite woman's cheeks reflected the pleasure of her accomplishment. "Yes I was warm, thank you for asking. Let's celebrate Severus, please." Encouraging, she tugged him along with her to the master suite. Severus made love to her as though he'd never see her again. He wanted nothing more than to keep her by his side. That wasn't to be, every kiss and caress was his wish for her to stay, to be his. Despite her protestions, Severus was sure she'd never return.

In the morning, Severus had a breakfast tray brought. He fed her fruit from it and licked her juice slicked lips. Evelyn's eyes glazed over with warmth.

~*~

In the rays of the mid-day sun, Severus watched out the window as Evelyn disapparated. The pane was cold against his forehead. Severus didn't move from that spot for several hours, hoping desperately for her return. Sad and silent he trod through his day. Night came but failed to bring his appetite. Putting on his heavy travelling cloak he went onto the terrace, the cold bit at his extremities. He hadn't said anything aloud all day, _she was gone who would he talk to?_ The stars winked to life in the velvety black. Their feeble light wasn't enough to dispel the darkness that crept over him. Eventually he was driven inside to staunch the running of his ample nose. Settling down in front of the fire with a warm brandy. He'd consumed two before he nodded off.

The air whipped fairy locks away, staring out over the barren plain. There wasn't any discernible colour in that flat place. Severus couldn't help wandering how he'd got there. A low rumbling sound made him look around, flowers burst into being in the scrubby grasses. Then he heard his name, turning to find the source he saw her. "Wake up Severus." Severus jolted into consciousness.

Evelyn's cold fingertips touched his face, "you're here. You came back?"

She laughed, "yes. I said I would come back. I'm tired, it's been an action packed day. I'm starved."

"Lets get some dinner and you can tell me about it." Severus kissed her Sostenuto.

* * *

AN/Thank you IND520 and Sweet-Tang-Honney for the reviews. Sorry I chopped the chapter up, but it would have been very long.

Please (no matter what time a year it is) donate soemthing to your local food-pantry for those who are less fortunate. Be The Peace, Varity


	6. Chapter 6 Wintery Gale

Disclaimer: Ms. Rowling's characters will always have something interesting to do in fanfiction.

Glimmer

Wintery Gale

* * *

They received dinner promptly, "so tell me about your adventure." Snape was cautious about encouraging her.

"It was an adventure too. First I went to my old neighbourhood to have a look around. The place had changed, and not for the better. Walking around I saw people I had known, now they were little more than human wreckage. Mum and Da were gone, but you probably knew that."

Severus cleared his throat ostentatiously, "actually, I saw your parents removed to the States."

Tears filled and spilled over the reddened rims of those chocolate buttons. Reaching across the table Evelyn touched his lips, _those words came from his lips._ Succumbing completely she pulled the linen napkin from her lap to catch her emotion in freefall. Never had she heard anything so wonderful.

Rising to take the chair next to her, Severus soothed her shaking form. "Your parents made you the person you are, I wanted to show my thanks for that. Don't cry."

He didn't understand, and she didn't know how to explain. She would never be able to repay his kindness. Words weren't adequate for the task. Exhausted, she melted into his embrace.

"Evelyn, our food is getting cold, and you still have to share your adventure. Come now, that's right." She sat up. Severus straightened her appearance with a couple small flicks. After kissing her tiny upturned nose she brightened, ready to continue. Snape warmed their food efficiently.

"After leaving the old neighbourhood, I went to King's Cross. I loitered on the catwalk just watching for the longest time. Then I went to Platform nine and three-quarters, it was more eventful. Watching the trains leave and arrive I was approached by one of the Weasley Twins, he was quite forward. I put on like Trelawney to scare him off, but being mental didn't seem to bother him. So I tell him some nonsense about 'the man on the hill holds the cards to win the game.' Well, he got real excited, picked me up and swung me around." Severus looked unsettled, "I know, mad, right? He put me down and dusted me off, then he double checks the platform and asks me about the moon. I told him the moon is always around the corner, and that he needed to go else he miss it. So that was sort of fun." She bit greedily into her Pommes Annas, Evelyn chewed and swallowed before continuing. "Pulling my hood up, shading my face I explored Diagon Alley. The Leaky Cauldron was pretty much how it usually was, Tom still ran the place. You know Severus, it might be that I'm missing huge chucks of recent history but I didn't get the impression either side had a firm grip on the Wizarding World. What can you tell me about that?"

Evelyn was intrigued and attentive as Severus explained what happened in the aftermath of the war. As it transpired, both sides suffered such heavy casualties that neither could take a firm hold. The Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout, and Sinistra all fled. The idea was; if there was no one capable of teaching the classes then the Dark Lord couldn't continue to bring young witches and wizards into his sphere of influence. As it stands the Dark Lord is Hogwarts' sole inhabitant. Power-struggles within the ministry keep so much of the ministry's focus diverted that they can't take any real action. All the Aurors are on the lam. And what little of the Order and D.A. fell into disarray after Harry, Ron were executed and you were presumed dead. "If Mulciber had realized who you were you would have been executed as well." A sobering thought. "I have to ask for your safety, as well as my own, what job did Professor Dumbledore give the three of you?"

"Is it important, the fight is over Severus?" Evelyn was being cautious, something in his question recalled her to the place and time when random Order members asked the Trio the same thing and they had to decline to give the information or evade the questioning altogether.

"No, I guess not. So what else happened today?" Severus turned his attention to enjoying the dinner conversation. It had been bad luck that the conversation was moving into uncomfortable territory. Evelyn ran across several people from the resistance. She hadn't spoke with them but had taken notice of their whereabouts. Severus wasn't willing to concede discomfort over the matter. After dinner he lured Evelyn into his arms. "I was afraid you wouldn't come back to me. Evelyn I do wish to share myself and all that I have with you."

Severus' sincerity was rebuffed by her matter of-factness. "I thought we were already doing that."

He spoke slowly and plainly so there was no confusion as to what he meant. "Yes we are. But I want you to marry me and I'd like to have a child with you. You would want for nothing. I don't want you to be here solely because I hold your deed. I know what you said before about owing me your life. But my role as a double agent made me appreciate the ability to command my own life. How would it be for me to command your life and compel your will, when I know, that isn't a life at all." He knew what was going to happen, it was unavoidable. The very thing he wanted above all was within his grasp, but would be forever out of his reach for as long as he held the reigns.

AN/ Evil cliffy alert...this actually will be a cliffy because I have (no chapters in reserve for this fic, normally I do) enough block that the words trickle, not flow. On the upside I have a one-shot bouncing around my head making merry, perhaps I'll put it into print and post it in the meantime.


	7. Chapter 7 Sacrifices revised

**The Harry Potter world is JKR's property, I own none of it.**

**Glimmer**

**Sacrifices (revised)  
**

**

* * *

  
**

Their talks became less general over the next couple of days. Evelyn had decided she needed some kind of occupation both to fight back boredom and to regain some sense of independence.

Evelyn double checked her appearance, while Severus watched discretely in stony silence. He thought he was doing the right thing, it didn't however change the fact that he felt like she was trying to get away from him. If she hadn't been the real McCoy would he have allowed her to be away from him? If she'd been just some woman, any woman he wouldn't have had qualms about keeping her in a gilded cage. But she wasn't some woman, she was The woman. She had been unattainable, young, vital and full of promise for her stellar future.

So much had changed though. She was upon his discovery; a broken, wretched, frightened witch. Was he trying to prove to himself that she had really wanted him? He hoped desperately that he wasn't making a huge mistake.

She hadn't realized that Snape was so near at hand when she hallood her good-bye.

~*~

Evelyn slumped into the chair, "that went as well as I could have hoped for." Severus looked over his Daily Prophet at her. "I got a job, it doesn't pay much. Before you get yourself worked up, I think that you need to remember now that I'm Evelyn, I have no formal education behind me. I have no notable background or parchment-trail, I took what I could get." Evelyn sat down hard.

"What did you get Evelyn?" Severus was concerned.

"Night maid at the Leaky Cauldron. Tom's letting me a room, it's not much but it's better than the one I worked in." Severus frowned, "but at least I don't have to have sex for money if I don't want to."

Severus held up a cautionary hand, "wait, stop right there. Are you telling me that you plan on whoring?"

Getting to her feet, "I have no plans to whore." Evelyn walked past the warm fire to the long windows covered against the wintry chill. Pulling aside the weighty drapes, she wiped the condensation from the window to peer out into the grounds.

"Maybe you have no Plans, but you're open to the possibility. I can't believe it, I absolutely can't believe it. I get you away from all that, only for you to return to it. Don't take me for a fool," Severus shouted. "Night maid indeed. What I want to know is, am I so bad that fucking men for money is more appealing? Well, is it?"

Turning to Snape with fire in her eyes, "it's got nothing to do with you. Absolutely nothing. I have a chance to make my own life, make my own decisions, to take care of myself, if times get hard it's an open possibility." It was clear to Evelyn that she and Severus inhabited two different worlds. "Look Severus, it isn't personal."

Severus wasn't having any of it, turning to leave. "Go. Leave then, if that's your choice." _I just wish I knew what happened to the woman that wanted to marry me._ He walked out of the room.

AN/ Thank you Snape's Witch for the heads up, its greatly appreciated. And thank you my lovely reader for your questions and comments! They tease my brainworks into gear.


	8. Chapter 8 Clandestine Nightly Manoeuvres

**Disclaimer, I do this for free.**

**Glimmer**

**Clandestine Nightly Manoeuvres**

* * *

Opportunity is like the bay leaf swimming in the soup, you can't predict where it will turn up, only that luck is on your side when you get it.

* * *

~*~

"And don't forget make sure there isn't so much as a spot on the mirror." Moving closer to speak confidentially, Tom whispered to Evelyn. "Look, I know you do good work, the best, but these fellas are not to be trifled with. Bunch of Deatheaters. Shh, you didn't hear me say that. Listen they're dangerous, be careful." Evelyn assumed that she mustn't have looked worried enough for Tom. "Believe me when I say I think you're a good kid and I don't want you to get hurt. I wouldn't send you at all if I could help it." Bobbing a curtsey respectfully to the old man.

Evelyn went to load her trolley with the things she would need. Before leaving the supply cupboard she placed her hair in a tight chignon. _Deatheaters, eh. I've dealt with my fair share of them._ She took the list of rooms that needed tending in addition to the rented parlours and set about her work. She saved the Deatheaters for last. Walking in the parlour they occupied, few of them took any notice of her. Beyond fulfilling her usual duties she kept a keen ear open, taking in their strategic plans. She didn't know any of the men. What she could gather from their conversation was that they wanted to favourably impress the Dark Lord. Their logic was, that showing some initiative and succeeding was the best way to accomplish their goals. Which was logical, except he-who-must-not-be-named was never going to give a fig about them personally. On her way out one of the men halloos to her, "a pint here." The men added their requested libations to her list, she curtsied and assured them she'd be back directly.

On her return she set their tray down during an argument. One of the men less interested in whether they should stick together or split up ran a hand up Evelyn's leg under her robes. Smoothly she turned to the man, "like my leg do you?" Smiling coyly, she slid her leg slowly away from, she let him run out the line so she could hook him. "A good night to you sir."

He groaned, "no you can't get away that easily." His compatriots called after him, as the young Deatheater followed Evelyn out. "You there," running a finger along her breast and down. "I'm thinking to myself that you'd know exactly how to make my night."

He wasn't bad looking and took some care in his hygiene. Batting her lashes at the man, "I'd like to help you sir, but I have to make money, and I think your friends will miss you."

Looping an arm around her waist he made short shift to set her straight. Hooking a thumb at the parlour of men, "they are idiots, I can't help them. As for you Luv, I can help you with money." Tilting her chin up, he bent to kiss her. Moving onto her neck, he encouraged. "Go make your excuse to Tom, Luv." Squeezing her bum quickly, he shooed her toward the stairs.

~*~

Evelyn unwarded her door to her room. The young man never gave his name but Evelyn had heard his friends called him 'Foxe.'

"Foxe is it?" Evelyn simpered.

"Yeah." Less sexy he thrust his tongue into her mouth excavating its depths. Picking her up, "I don't want any bastards, are you protected?" She was so he threw her down upon the bed. Tossing up her knee-length robes, murmuring pleasurably he removed her knickers. He wasn't brutal with his sex, he had confessed he'd like to take more time over her but his friends would do the nut if he didn't come back shortly. He hadn't been the first man to rant while sweating it out over her. "They're a bunch of idiots, they want to storm the Ministry to raid the Department of Mysteries and officially take control. If they had any brains at all they would see it wasn't going to happen. One of them has an invisibility cloak that's top self, thinks he can waltz into the Department of Mysteries to get some monster and unleash it on the place. Well I says to him, it won't work. He thinks he can Imperio the thing to make it do our bidding." Patiently Evelyn stroked his chest as he came. "Nice Luv," straightening up he tucked his spent flesh away. "Here treat yourself to something nice." He took a couple Galleons out of the pouch and handed her the pouch.

Shocked at his generosity, her mind worked quickly. "I can't take your money, it was my pleasure." She insisted.

He bent to hoover over her supine body and kissed her more gently this time, "keep it. I'd like to see you again next time I'm up from Kent. Yeah?" Evelyn assented and stroked his chest some more, appearing please with her lot. "Next time then."

~*~

Evelyn thought and paced. _What to do? Should I talk to Severus? Can I trust Severus? In years past I've always trusted him, unconditionally. Regardless of Harry and Ron's take on Snape, I've trusted Dumbledore's belief in Snape. Dumbledore, Harry and Ron, people she had trusted and cared about, all of them gone. But Severus saved my parents. She believed him about that or had she hoped that he had been truthful._ The frightened feeling wouldn't leave.

Taking up a quill and parchment she began to write everything she had overheard. She made a duplicate of the letter. Pulling out her alder wand Evelyn transfigured one into a crested tern. After instructing as to delivery she released it, and warded the other so that it could only be opened by Flitwick. Tucking the second in an inner pocket Evelyn, locked and warded her door and left the Leaky Cauldron through the servants' entrance. Scuttling down Diagon Alley she finally reached the Owl Post before close. Evelyn took her time in selecting an owl to carry her missive to Flitwick. _If anyone would recognize her handwriting it was Flitwick, and he might be possessed of enough imagination to consider that she wasn't dead. That was the hope._

_AN/ Special thank you for your imput and questions, Sweet-tang-honney, Snape's Witch, Sweetly Sarcastic(who helped me last chapter), LK HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL, I always look forward to the opportunity to become a better writter. Big Thanks To You. OX's  
_


	9. Chapter 9 Inferno

**-=The tangled web weave when first we practice to deceive. Sir Walter Scott. This is a not-for-profit writer's fun.=-**

**Glimmer**

**Inferno**

**

* * *

  
**

**~*~**

Late evening standing on the perimeter of the Prince Estate, Evelyn watched the lamps at the front of the house flicker in the darkness. "Dest." The house elf popped up beside her. She took the elf's hands gratefully, she hadn't been sure he'd respond. "Dest, may I see Severus?"

"Miss is always welcome, master says so." Dest's words relaxed her.

"Thank you, Dest. Would you please announce me?" He disapparated.

Evelyn took her time walking to the house, Severus bounded from the front entry. His long legs ate up the distance between them. Severus grabbed her up without restraint, crushing her to him. Evelyn's feet dangled off the ground as they held one another. "You've come back." Severus said gently, the question lingered in the night air.

"It's cold, can we go inside?" Hermione pleaded.

"Yes," Severus seized her hand to lead her across the paving stones to the door standing open. The light spilled on Evelyn in the entry, "what's wrong? Something has happened."

"Yes, something has happened." Closing the door, she cast a silencing charm around them. "I've passed intelligence to Order Members." The blood drained from Severus' face. His mouth tightened, "that's all I'm telling you." Evelyn stated. Courage properly bolstered she continued, "I'd be perfectly happy going back to being Hermione Granger, accept it serves my purposes not to me hunted. I'm quite myself again." A surge of affection washed over her for the man who had made that possible. She extended a hand toward Snape, lip twitching nervously. "I'll never be able to thank you enough."

Snape's face harden and he pulled back, his words boomed against the vaulted ceiling. "Didn't think to come to me about it first. I'm not even going to consider how you got the intelligence, I can't stomach the thought." He turned leaving the foyer, she heard Dest scamper after him.

"Severus Snape." Evelyn spotted a bowl of fruit, grabbed an apple and bowled it at Snape when he didn't stop. It struck him in the small of the back. He yelped with the surprise attack. "Don't you walk away from me."

"Walk away is it? Walk away? Who walked away here? I'm repairing to my study, which is not away! There are matters to attend to in my study, if you can control yourself I'll let you come in." Snape coloured briefly then continued his course to his study.

Wrapping her inner Gryffindor around her, she followed him. Ready to enter and resume her usual chair Evelyn froze at the door. A woman occupied her chair. _This woman was no Deatheater, too timid. Well dressed, very blonde and thin; maybe she was some kind of Malfoy? _

"As you can see I have a visitor. Jeanette Granger it seems you won't have to wait until to tomorrow to see Hermione." Mrs. Granger stood and looked disbelieving at the girl standing in the doorway. Snape removed Evelyn's ever-present glamour. Hermione fell upon her mother, who was very changed. The two women sobbed, hugging. Neither woman could quite find their words, so embraced instead.

Overall Severus was pleased with the result of his work. _Conceivably Mrs. Granger will be able to talk some sense into her. _

Hermione and Jeanette took the linen squares handed them in tandem. "Mum, where's Da?" Mrs. Granger hugged her daughter briefly and led her to the sitting arrangement.

Severus excused himself.

"Sweetheart, your father was taken by a heart attack over a year ago." Jeanette hugged the grieving woman. "When your father passed I thought I was all alone in the world. I hadn't known you survived." Jeanette added her tears to Hermione's. Choking slightly on her words, "Mr. Snape made contact with me two months ago to let me know that you had survived but you weren't the same. Oh, honey I'm so glad you're okay. Let me get a good look at you."

They peered curiously at one another, without the glamour Hermione resembled her old self, accept the windows to her soul carried more years than necessary. Mrs. Granger on the other hand was thin and pale with washed out blonde hair. Her resembled a grave statue, sorrowful, bone white and beautiful. "When did you go blonde Mum?"

Here crows' feet deepened as she looked lovingly to her child and only family. "I'm afraid time marches on whatever we have to say on the matter, mine just marched to a faster drum. Mr. Snape has been kind enough to house me for my stay, will you be staying as well?"

"As a matter of fact Mum I don't know, if you wait here I'll speak with Severus."


	10. Chapter 10 The Place InBetween

Glimmer

The Place In-Between

* * *

Feeling as though she was in the place in between. Hermione had no way of knowing what Severus was thinking. And bringing her mother into the country, what had that been all about? Still reeling from the shock of seeing her mother, Hermione rested her back against the wall and let her mind slow to a stop. Frustrated with her brain's lack of helpfulness she pushed away from the silk papered wall, setting out to find Severus.

The place was so big Hermione would need help. "Dest." The little elf popped up at her side. "Thank you Dest, where is Severus?"

"In the kitchen Miss, Master is having a bite." The elf offered, leading the way to the kitchen.

"Severus, thank you for everything really. I can't thank you enough. Mum says that she will be staying here while in the country." She didn't want to ask to stay as well, and truthfully Hermione wasn't quite sure she wanted to stay. It was unquestioned in her mind that the business that had brought her here had not been forgotten.

Severus stared at Hermione, unmoving for the longest time. His eyes ate ravenously at the vision before him. This was not the pathetic shell he brought home with him, she was nervous, but well-fed with a healthy glow. The sight was both reassuring and heart-breaking. She had been right to say she was back to her old self, she was completely renewed. He allowed the thought to percolate, _if she was truly restored, could she have lain with a strange and or dangerous man? Sure she had always taken her work very seriously, but to do that? What if she had taken him, simply because she wanted him? You should talk you hypocrite, you might have slept with a hired girl without guilt. _"Yes, your mother is welcome here for as long as she wants, as are you Hermione." His boots sounded off the smooth stone floor, "Hermione. Hermione. I've only said your name in my mind since the day you got your wand." Severus took her hand, kissing it. "Hermione, my Hermione." Not knowing what to make of her stillness, "Something wrong?" He smoothed the energetic bush of hair.

"You're distracted," Hermione reapplied her glamour. There was no doubt about it, Severus' face fell as though it had been neatly severed. "Thank you. There are more things to discuss still; starting with why my is my mum here where she's in danger?" Leading Severus back down the hall toward the study.

"But I thought," Snape was completely confused. "You don't want to see her?"

Momentarily she dropped the harsh tone, "I don't want her to be in danger. As long as she's in the country she'll be at risk."

"I had two reasons actually for bringing her here." He made no bones about displaying the anger he felt with Hermione's cavalier attitude. "One." Snape held up a finger in her face. "Hopefully she'll be able to talk some sense into you, because nothing I say makes any difference." Flicking his middle finger up next to the index finger forming a 'V'. "Two I thought you'd like to have your family back."

Hermione pushed his hand aside, "stop making rude hand gestures at me. Yes, I'm glad to see Mum again. But really Severus, it's an unnecessary risk."

Stopping in the middle of the gallery. Snape stands still for several life-times it seems. His lips moved though they made no emission. He fell back into torpor. Holding an admonitory finger and biting the fist of his other hand. He centred all thought on the pain in his hand, eyes clenched against the pain in his heart. Summoning all his courage, he spoke. "I tend to think that putting yourself at the mercy of strange men when you have a choice not to, is more risky than having your mother here under my protection." He directed his finger down the hall toward the study. "Your mother is as safe as anyone can be. Your actions are complete and utter rubbish, and an unnecessary risk to boot. You don't trust me and that's causing any number of problems, I need you to trust me Hermione." He pleaded. "Frankly, your lack of faith in me, it just hurts." Severus continued on to the study without saying anything.

Hermione panted in his wake attempting to keep up with his long strides. "Mrs. Granger I apologize for the unnecessarily long delay. I've invited your daughter to stay, leaving that up to her. Forgive me for being a terrible host, I'm exhausted and am retiring for the night. If you need anything please call for Dest." Snape bowed to them formally, "Good night ladies."

Hermione threw herself into a chair by her mum. "Mum I'm sorry about this. My conversation with Severus hadn't gone well. Perhaps I'll speak to him tomorrow."

Their conversation turned to the mundane. Hermione hadn't been sure what her mother knew with regard to her post-war trauma. If her mother had known anything she hadn't made mention of it.

"I'm going to stay the night, we can breakfast together in the morning. It's been a long night for everyone, let me walk you to your room." Hermione helped to support her Mother along the hall. The young woman was disturbed by how near her mother's bones were to her skin. Mrs. Granger was terribly frail, she was less than ten years older than Severus, she couldn't understand the change that had overtaken her mother.

Mrs. Granger put on her best game face, "good night dear, I'll see you in the morning." Hermione hugged her mother and made her way to the last room in the hall.

Knocking quietly on the door, she waited on tenterhooks. "Yes," reverberated the rich baritone. He locked his two black vortexes on her, pulling her into his sphere.

An/ Thank you for all of the encouragement. As some of you know I just finished up After-Hours Experiment. Things are starting to wind down for me, the updates won't be so close together. VS


	11. Chapter 11 Lust

-=I don't own any character or situation related to the canon representation, nor do I make money off this."

**Glimmer**

**Lust**

* * *

Severus once again remove all trace of her accustomed disguise. "Come here Hermione." His words came out in a low rumble. He pulled her into his lap. "Remember before when I said you needed to trust me, I absolutely need your assurances that you will do as I say, and understand that I have sufficient reason to invoke your confidence."

Severus' hands and mouth roamed over her available surface area. "Invoke my confidence? You mean like an oath?"

"Not precisely, I can bind you without your acceptance." Avoiding the unmitigated truth he hedged. "I require your trust, part of that means I must bring you back here to protect you as you will be in danger if you're allowed to roam free."

"It sounds like you don't trust me," Hermione accused.

Slamming his fist down onto the arm of his favourite armchair. "Damn right I don't trust you. You're going to get yourself hurt or worse, I won't let that happen if I can help it." Severus flinched and grabbed his left arm protectively. Severus slid Hermione off his lap and became stern, "wait here until I get back. I don't know how long I'll be gone." Severus opened a free-standing wardrobe and removed his Deatheater robes. Hermione had never seen Severus in them before, the sight woke something in her. She backed quickly into a corner and hid her eyes from the terrifying sight.

~*~

The black sleet rained down on Severus as he approached Hogwarts. The gates topped with winged boars opened when Severus revealed his Dark Mark. The chilling Arctic blasts whipped his robes around in bat-like frenzy. The walk up to the former school was a wasted landscape, brambles and grasses grabbed and swatted him in the wind. The doors into the Entry Hall opened as he waited for admittance. The doors to the Great Hall stood open, inside all was eerie darkness except the golden throne where the High Table would be. Severus' boot soles clacked in the vacant expanse.

"Severus," Voldemort hissed from his position of honour in the solitary world of his making. At a respectful distance, Snape went down on one knee as knights are want to do. "Rise Severus, I wish to have a word."

Removing his mask. "Certainly My Lord." Severus listened carefully and neutrally to the Dark Lord.

"I wish to know how your new toy is working out?" Voldemort leered, curling his lipless mouth.

"Better than expected my Lord." Severus smirked slightly for Voldemort's benefit.

"Excellent, I hope she serves you well. As I'm sure you guessed Mulciber crawled up here to tell me of your treatment of the creature. He was rather distressed to find you courting her openly." Voldemort's eyes narrowed.

Relaxed and at his ease, "Mulciber is a great fool and fails to see quality when it's right in front of him. I could tell right away that she had been an able witch of good stock. Her memory prior to the capture of Hogwarts is non existent. Blunt trauma no doubt. Pity, I wouldn't mind knowing who she really is."

"So Mulciber was correct in saying that she has a higher place in your household than a house elf?" Voldemort eyed Snape.

Severus responded frankly, "yes, my Lord. I shall take her for my wife when I've completed her schooling. I believe she will provide me with many sons. She is very fine of feature. I'm sure they will look more like her." Snape was impassive. "Lucius has encountered her as well, and even he approved of my choice."

"Yess, it can't be said that our Mr. Malfoy doesn't have high standards of beauty and charm." Voldemort cast his red eyed gaze around the empty space.

"I have only you to thank my Lord for such a fine specimen of femininity." Snape bowed in true gratitude. "I would have killed Mulciber if I had thought you would have approved my Lord. I promised him that if you gave me leave, I would be only too pleased to bring his head as a trophy to my Evelyn." Severus was cheered by the thought.

"Severus," hissed in a parody of laughter. "Mulciber is one of us."

"Mulciber isn't very bright, and he's careless. Careless stupidity will only create problems. I believe we are at a critical juncture where each decision we make collectively will make the difference between having an elevated position in the wizarding world and ruling it. As a ruling class it is important that our quality and quantity match." Severus assessed.

"Yes Severus, I believe you are right. I've been considering that very matter. We have Hogwarts, it's ours; however without competent witches and wizards to educate the children it stands only as a symbol. Little good will come of possessing the place if we can't bend the generations-to-come to our will." Voldemort sat quietly immersed in his own thoughts.

Severus stood quietly awaiting whatever command, question or pronouncement his master may make. The silence stretched out as the weather played its dismal reflection against the vaulted ceiling. No thunder, but the sleet pummelled the castle around them.

"Severus, I will give you Mulciber. You have been faithful and quite an asset to me over the years." Severus bowed and stayed bent for a long moment.

"And his girls?" Inquired Severus judiciously.

"Do what you wish with them. You might inspect them for another gem for breeding purposes. Go for now Severus, I will be calling upon you again once I've formulated my plan." Voldemort was indifferent.

"Thank you, my Lord. You are generous." Snape put his mask back on and bowed and left the lonely battered castle.

~*~

The street where Mulciber did business was bustling even at this late hour. Waltzing in the front door of the establishment Severus was on his guard. Applying a disillusionment charm, Severus went from door to door looking for the nasty curmudgeon. "Cough up." Mulciber was rumbling a young man leaving the establishment. "That's right." The craggy-faced wizard took the lad's gold and sent him on his way.

Drawing his wand, he focused all of his banked rage from his discovery of Hermione's battered and torn body. "Avada Kedavra," Mulciber heard Severus' voice but didn't have time to respond. The wizard fell to the floor. Removing his disillusionment charm, "elves." Four house elves popped up on what was obviously Mulciber's old office. "Are there any more of you in residence?" They shook their collective heads 'yes,' acknowledging Severus' authority. "Dest," his own house elf answered the call. Bowing briefly to Severus, Dest waited for a command. "Dest, I'm going to ward the building, I'm leaving you in charge of the elves and girls in my absence. While I'm ejecting the men and warding the place, see to its inhabitants. Meet me in the parlour in an hour with everyone."

~*~

With the men removed and the building secured, five elves, one of which was severely injured, and nine females of varying ages and conditions. After announcing his removal of Mulciber and his proprietorship of the place, he saw to their injuries one after the other. Severus asked Dest to assign an elf to bring tea things for everyone. Addressing the elves and ladies, he ordered them to clean the place and air it out, if briefly given the cold and see to the fireplaces. Another provision was that both girls and elves were to take their meals together in the parlour. None of the girls had nerve enough to ask a question, so Severus announced that he'd return tomorrow with the appropriate potions and whatever miscellany Dest thought they required. "Dest, see me in the morning, and Dest have one of the elves throw Mulciber in the bin outside, its as good as he deserves."

~*~

"Wert." Severus called out once inside his abode. An elf turned up taking Severus travelling cloak. "Thank you Wert, Dest is at working at another location for me. I need you to take charge here, I don't know when Dest will return. Thank you and good night Wert." Severus banished the Deatheater robes to the wardrobe as not to frighten Hermione when he saw her.

Entering his bed chamber, he spied Hermione sipping brandy. Judging by her reddened cheeks that hadn't been the first glass. "Hermione I have some good news." He tried to smile reassuringly, though their earlier conversation still lingered in the air. Setting aside her glass she looked to Severus expectantly. "Hermione, I've seen to Mulciber. He won't trouble you again in this lifetime." Relaxing into his arm chair, he took a sip of her brandy.

She smacked his hand, "go get your own." Giving her a speculative look, _she was piss drunk._

"I will." Fixing a small brandy, he studied Hermione covertly. "We can't we finish our discussion from earlier, you are in no fit state. As such, you have two options: you can sleep in my room or sleep in yours after we spend some quality time together, but you're not going anywhere. What will it be dear?" Severus was resolute, there was no chance at all he was going to risk her splinching herself, get hauled off to St. Mungos and her revealing her true identity." She looked like she wanted to argue.

"I have work tomorrow afternoon." She defended.

"Let's not talk about that now. Actually lets not talk about anything." Fast as a cobra strike he grabbed her ankle, tossed her shoe aside and tickled the sole of her foot until she was writhing and incoherent.

"You, I'm going to get you Severus Snape." He nipped her arch tenderly.

"Before you have your revenge, I want to see you in the Slytherin uniform. Then you be as dastardly as you want." His lids hung at half-mast. "Yes, that sounds very good." Severus let out a low rumble.

She put the uniform on deliberately sloppy so she could look like the rest of the Slytherins. Snape watched her hungrily from across the room. "You can take the knickers off Ms. Granger you won't be needing them." When she pulled out her wand and vanished them, Severus sighed disappointed. "Now is not the time to be cheeky, Ms. Granger."

Downing the rest of his brandy, he joined her by the bed. Laying on his side negligently, "twirl for me." She did, then fell onto Severus rather drunkenly. He ran his hand up her leg and squeezed her round bum. "Quite nice. Now I want you to do something for me." Severus helped her to her feet and readjusted his position on the bed. "Now Ms. Granger, sit on my face, if you please." With a little help Hermione took up her perch. He rubbed his nose against her firm clit, and probed with his tongue. His head being entirely under her skirt, Hermione almost forgot about him as she rhythmically bumped her clit against his shapely nose repeatedly. When the gush began, her head reeled, then she fell onto the bed panting. Rolling her over he plunged into slippery lust. Holding himself back until the very end, Severus withdrew firing thick creamy ropes across her belly and breasts. He Scourgified them both and they crawled under the covers together. "Hermione, I'm not going to let you go." Her browns narrowed. "You need to get used to the idea. You are mine, and mine you'll stay." His softly spoken words raised gooseflesh across her body. "Tomorrow I will invoke your confidence and then we'll go from there.


	12. Chapter 12 The Truth

-=The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling, Scholastic and WB. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story. =-

**Glimmer**

**The Truth**

* * *

~*~

Hermione woke to pounding. "Severus you're going to wake everyone up."

He grunted indifferently as he continued to thrust. Pulling her hips nearer his own, he released in a burst. Severus wiped the sweat from his eyes, kissed Hermione's lips gratefully and decamped for a shower.

She lay for a while in the sweat and sex soaked sheets, listening to the shower spray. Levering herself out of bed to clean up and join the world. Severus stopped her in passing. "I've already informed Tom that I won't allow you to work any more." Her expression went wide with shock. "Go have a lovely morning tea with your mum. I love you Hermione don't be angry." Embracing her quickly he was gone in a flurry.

Hermione followed fuming in his wake. "Ass!"

The voice of reason can in the shape of Mrs. Granger, "Hermione, what is the matter? What's the shouting about?" Mrs. Granger held tight to the jamb of the dining-room entry to keep from toppling over.

Seeing her mother's pitiable condition, "Mum, I'm sorry, Severus is being a jerk." Following her mum into the dining-room she saw the sumptuous tea laid out for them. "There's enough food here for ten."

"I didn't want to start without you." Giving her daughter a weak smile. "Would you like to pour the tea dear?"

Hermione nodded and took up the silver tea pot. "Mum, there's something wrong, I know there is. I will use magic if I have to." Handing her mother a cup balanced daintily on a saucer. "Please tell me?"

"I didn't want to trouble you, but I can see there's no help for it." Jeanette looked away guiltily. "Your father died because of me."

"Mum, you didn't kill Da, you said so yourself. He died of a heart-attack." Hermione began to doubt her mother's reason.

"I went in to see the Oncologist, they gave me some bad news, and I got home I told your father. His heart seized up on him and he died before the Ambulance service could arrive. It was all my fault." The fragile woman was rocked with grief. Hermione held her, willing her to calm down enough to finish her story. Long after the tea was cold Jeanette resumed, "the Oncologist said that I had lymphatic cancer."

"What does that mean?" Hermione could barely absorb what her mum was telling her.

"I shouldn't have lasted this long, when they gave me the prognosis I was given six months to a year. I'm so happy to see you again with my own two eyes, I'm so proud of you. I'm glad you have Severus, at least I know you won't be alone." Mrs. Granger was tearful but self-possessed and smiling at her pride and joy.

"Mum you can't talk that way. You can't...leave me now. I won't let you go, I can use magic, I'll fix it." Hermione was fierce in her urgency.

"Hermione, sweetheart I've already talked to Severus. He told me that there was no magic to fix this sort of ailment. And honey even if there was, I don't know that I'd do it. I'm so tired, I'm lucky if I can get out of bed some days. It's so painful, I can't even describe it. Severus has been able to give me something for the pain, it works very well. Don't be mad at me sweetheart, but I can't fight it any more. So I must enjoy each day I have with you. And part of that means eating, can you warm the tea dear?" Jeanette pat her daughter's hand.

Hermione warmed the food as well as the tea. "Looks like it's a luncheon tea, rather than a breakfast tea." Hermione served them both small slices of butter cake.

"I don't mean to pry, but do you and Severus have plans for the future?" Mrs. Granger looked over her tea cup at her daughter.

Hermione was as surprised about the question as she was at a loss to answer it. "Severus and I haven't made any plans," rolling her eyes. "I don't doubt that he's made plans for our future. With the chaos that is still rife throughout the wizarding world, I think it's too early to make concrete plans. Mum, Severus saved me from a terrible fate, not to mention you and Da..."

Mrs. Granger interrupted Hermione recounting Severus' guilt and grief over the events surrounding Hermione's own disappearance from the battlefield, her detainment and purchase. Severus gave his word that he'd do everything within his power to see that she was safe and well cared for.

A long silence stretched out until broken by Severus' entrance into the dinning-room. "Ladies, may I join you?"

"If you can keep your macho opinions to yourself." Hermione teased.

Severus swooped down, planting a kiss on Hermione's cheek. "I love you too." Hermione was rendered involuntarily mute. One thing and another, Hermione had assumed Severus had felt very strongly about her from their first encounter at the brothel. _It had never occurred to her that he could love her._ "I will keep opinions of a manly nature to myself, for the meantime. I'm starved. With Mulciber out of commission, I'm trying to get the girls and elves to clean up that pit, then we can go from there." Severus grabbed some smoked salmon and fresh cheese and a hard roll. "Did you know anything about the girls who worked for Mulciber?"

"No, not really. In the beginning I spent a great deal of my time trying to escape. They mostly stayed well away from me. Then later I just kept to myself. I hope that answers your question. Many of them had been there longer than me. What do you plan on doing with them?" Hermione was worried and curious all at the same time. _Would Severus choose one of them over her? Would one of the others be more amenable to Severus will? The unfounded thought made her feel uneasy and insecure. She was technically his property, he could send her back without any notice, and bring another in to fill her place. Severus wouldn't have to send her away if he didn't want to, he could bring any or all here to the Estate and do whatever he wanted._

Her concern must have shown in her expression. "Hermione?" Severus tried to get her attention. "What is it?"

Severus studied her carefully as she answered. "Nothing." She looked down and ate without saying anything else. Severus observed mother and daughter, their silence was frightened. "Hermione, look at me." She did, if reluctantly. "Legilimens." He came to the heart of the matter swiftly. Her doubt and fear displayed tragically. He withdrew from her mind. "You have nothing to worry about, you are the one I want. But I will need your help in dealing with them. I want them to recover, hopefully they will. I have Dest caring for them and the elves at present. I thought a familiar face might help, not to mention an extra set of able hands."

Hermione raised her head and inquired further into the matter. As it turned out, Severus hadn't quite made a plan for dealing with them. Snape informed Hermione of the news that had been splashed across the morning edition of the Daily Prophet.

Group of Deatheaters Thwarted Attempt to Break into the Department of Mysteries

Several persons involved in the apprehending of six Deatheaters, had been believed dead, names not released. There has been a moratorium of information released from the Ministry regarding the matter. Everyone who witnessed or dealt in anyway with the apprehension and investigation has taken a Wizard's Oath.

Hermione jumped up from her seat upsetting several glasses in her jubilation. "Calm down Hermione. You'll take out the stem-ware if you keep that up." Severus smirked at her obvious enthusiasm. "I assumed that has something to do with the information you passed. Who did you pass it to?"

Hermione was trying to decide what and how much to tell him, "Professors McGonagall and Flitwick. I knew if anyone would recognize my handwriting it would be those two, that and I couldn't think of who else to send it to. With Harry and Ron gone, who else could I send it to?"

"I have already spoken with the Dark Lord, he is not pleased. Apparently the Deatheaters in question launched their attack without consent or consultation. The Dark Lord believes there is a growing decent in the ranks. I don't know how true that is, I was hoping you could shed some light on the matter?" Severus eyed Hermione greedily.

Nerves and excitement warred for dominion over Hermione. "According to a conversation I overheard,

a certain group of moderately young Deatheaters wanted to favourably impress the Dark Lord by breaking into the Ministry, capturing some kind of monster, put it under the imperious curse and take over said Ministry."

"It seems that your timely intercession was effective. That being the case, I worry that certain interested parties may search you out." Severus chewed thoughtfully on his roll. Hermione served another round of tea, while Mrs. Granger paid close attention to the exchange. "If the Order comes looking for you, what will you do?"

"The only thing I can do, assure them that you are on their side and go fight." Hermione shrugged. "What if Deatheaters come knocking, wanting to take me for a stroll?"

"I'll get you and your mother to safety as quickly as can be managed, then they can suffer my displeasure." Looking dead serious, "now that I have you, I'll not let anyone harm you. Same goes for you Mrs. Granger."

Mrs. Granger stood, "I'm terribly sorry, but I need to lay down, I'm very tired." Hermione could see that her mother wanted help but didn't want to ask, so she took her under the arm and helped her down the hall.


	13. Chapter 13 The Best Plans

I don't own the characters featured in this story, but I love making them do all sorts of naughty things.

**Glimmer**

**The Best Plans**

* * *

"My Lord." Snape bowed to the Snake-like despot.

"Severus, you bring me word?" Voldemort studied Snape imperiously.

"I do, My Lord." Severus handed over the copy of the Daily Prophet. "It was front page news, I'm afraid. Their foolhardy attack on the Ministry of Magic has started a wave of attack and counter-attack"

"Yes," he hissed. "I'm afraid the time of refining is passed. We need to mount a unified, planned attack. I have at present been unable to lift the enchantment prohibiting Apparition into Hogwarts or its grounds; therefore, we will convene just outside the gates. I'm working on a plan as we speak. We will be mounting an attack no later than the end of the week. I will be summoning everyone this evening, you needn't attend. Some of the younger men need to be reminded how to comport themselves." Pacing across the dais. "It's unlikely the fight will come to us," his lipless mouth spread wide, making him appear more snake-like than ever. "Severus, we Shall bring the battle here."

Severus couldn't hide his surprise, "my Lord, how can that feat be accomplished? After all, they will likely see the disadvantage of attacking."

He hissed in mirth, "that's the beauty of it Severus. They will be at a disadvantage when they attack. When you leak the information to the Order, be sure to mention it. It will make the fools want to attack the fortress even more than they likely do. Brave to a fault, they will see every obstacle as more encouragement. That sort of bravery will be their down fall." The Dark Lord turned sharply to face Severus.

"My Lord, you wish me to leak information...to the Order?" Severus took the information in, swirling it around his brain. "What would you like me to divulge, and to who, my Lord?"

"Tell them that Friday that there will be a mass muggle killing here at Hogwarts, a Dark Mark will light the sky. I shall leave it up to you to decide who best to inform. Yes Severus, that will do nicely. Please spend the next several days seeding the information. Go for now Severus, I shall call you when I need you." Voldemort ran his pointy fingers down the length of his fleshless neck.

Severus bowed, and left in a cloud of billowing robes.

~*~

"The time is now, Hermione we can't hesitate." Severus pulled out his wand invoking Hermione's confidence. "We'll be working together on this, we have to move quickly. In addition to the ambush, you also need to relay information as to where the wounded will be taken. Mulciber's old building is perfect, with six witches, five elves, plus Dest, it is amply staffed. Try to contact Poppy, she would be invaluable. Are you writing this down, write this down!" Snape snapped. "I'm sorry, but this is very important. We don't know what their numbers are like, try to find out. Your mother can stay here, she will be perfectly safe. Friday is when the Dark Lord wishes them to show up to rescue the Muggles I don't know if there will be Muggles or not, likely there will be. Get word to McGonagall, Flitwick, and anyone else you think appropriate. That's everything." Hermione made a couple more notes, then set aside the parchment and quill. "When this is over, I'll make you my Lady Snape. We can have loads of witches and wizards." Pressing her back into the chaise, Severus lifted her robes and unfastened his trousers' flap. Taking both sets of lips at once in ravenous consumption. In times of danger, Severus was always plagued with otherworldly lust.


	14. Chapter 14 All That's Scarlet and Gold

This is to inform you that I am not making any money from writing my fanfiction and to thank you for not running me through with a pike Ms. Rowling.

**Glimmer**

**All That's Scarlet and Gold**

* * *

Wrapped tightly in her winter travelling cloak, Hermione set out on foot down the main street in Ottery St. Catchpole. The frigid wind bore down on her as she scuttled along the pavement. No one was out tonight. _Was it worth the risk? Yes, I have to do it. I owe it to Harry and Ron._ It clenched at her to know that so many people had died because of the war; her two best friends, and countless others she didn't know about. _How many more people will lose their lives before Vol...He Who Must Not Be Named is finished?_ Ducking behind an enormous rubbish bin she disapparated.

Spinning to a stop in six inches of snow, Hermione sat down hard after loosing her balance on the slick patch. Lights flickered on in several windows and before she had any chance to count them; she was surrounded and disarmed. "Please don't hurt me." She pleaded as she covered her head with her arms in a futile effort to defend herself. Someone compelled her to her feet. The figures surrounding her cast Lumos maxima, effectively blinding her on all sides. Mouth agape and pupils shrunk to pinpricks in the luminous assault. She reasoned that they might not kill her until they were finished interrogating her, since they could have just killed her and had done with it. Slowly she pulled the hood of her cloak off. The silence tasted bitter and metallic, like blood in her mouth. "Please don't hurt me." She raised her hands above her head.

"Who are you?" Someone growled at her, it wasn't a voice she recognized, maybe these were Deatheaters.

"The Insufferable Know-it All," she squeaks. Her ability to think on her feet was definitely improving. "Ask me anything you want."

"What was Ron scarred by in the Department of Mysteries?" The same voice growled at her.

"It was a great vat of brains, the memories coiled around him, leaving marks." Just then a wand tip was thrust into her face.

"Oh, yeah?" The sneer was apparent in the second voice. It could have been a husky female voice. "What is your birthday?" The sneer was even more belligerent.

"Nineteen, September of seventy-nine. I was a year older than Harry and Ron." Hermione defended.

The next voice attacking her was panting and choked, "What special magical device did you have third year, which was lent by special permission from the ministry?"

Tears rolling down her eyes as though her old life floated around her like a malevolent spectre. "It was a Time-Turner, but fifth year they all got smashed in the room with all the clocks." Hermione was becoming increasingly nervous.

An object was trust into her hands. It felt strange to her. "What is that, then?"

"Mr. Weasley?" Hermione asked curiously.

A voice just barked at her. "Just answer the question!"

"It's a tin opener, but this one is broken. The blade has gone missing." Hermione was about to try handing it back, but she was tackled. Taken completely unaware, she screamed.

There was a flurry of movement around her, and their conversation was incoherent and the voices interrupted and contradicted. She heard the cry for everyone to stand back, the weight left her back. She had been hoisted into the air by her ankle; instinctively she warned, "Harry, Ron you put me down right this minute." She put her hand to her mouth shocked at what she had said.

Hermione fell from the Levicorpus into waiting arms. "Mione? It can't be. Ruddy hell, back it up folks." She was more or less dragged under the arm pits into the Burrow. The warm glow wrapped around her like a canary-yellow Weasley jumper. Turning to face her captors, she was sure most of them were Weasleys, though not all of them were Redheads. "Mione?" A raven-haired girl and a blonde stepped forward. The dark haired girl squatted down, lifting the hem of Hermione's robes touched a forefinger to a scar on her knee.

Ginny stepped forward, arms crossed accusatively. "Who did you have a crush on at Hogwarts that you only ever told me?" It had been her voice, it was quite deep now with a rough resonance.

Hermione had blushed, not as much from the remembrance of the secret; but the memory of the old fear, that anyone might find out. Looking shifty, Hermione blushed some more, "Snape," she said in her tiniest voice.

"I can't hear you? Speak up so everyone can hear you," the was a definite note of amusement to her voice.

"Severus Snape, Bat of the Dungeons, Potions Master, the Greasy Git. Fine, there, I said it, happy?" Hermione turned red with all the caws and hoots. _What would they say when they found out with whom she had gotten tangled up with? _

Ginny stepped forward, grinning. "I knew it was you when you started to blush. How did you escape?"

Ginny towered over her. "How did you get so tall, putting Skele-Gro in your tea?" Both women shook their heads in disbelief. Remembering her errand, "I need to get word to other Order Members, and the D.A. too."

Molly and Arthur took the information, then contacted everyone using the Golden Galleons. The Order had adopted them shortly after the start of the Second Wizarding War; so the D.A. and the Order could communicate seamlessly.

Everyone dissipated except Ginny and the two unknown girls. Pouring tea for everyone Ginny took Hermione's hand.

"Ginny, who are your friends?" Hermione asked off-handedly.

Leaning in, Ginny whispered in her ear, "Harry and Ron." Hermione left loose a deafening shriek. "Don't do that again, you nearly took out my eardrums." Ginny was all grim smiles.

Harry and Ron disguised as girls clutched at each other, wiping tears off their reddened cheeks. Hermione almost wanted to laugh, but the poignant picture they made was the only thing that stopped her. "I thought you two were dead. You were executed, I heard they wasted no time, that they just...I never dreamed..." tears welling in her own eyes. "If I'd known, I wouldn't have given up trying to escape." Wiping her spreading tears with the edge of her cloak, "after a while...I just gave up hoping. I stopped trying." Thinking back on all the times she woke on the floor, battered, bloodied and broken; more often than not, several days after the incident. For a time she'd just keep her head down and comply; then someone would say something that would light the burning desire to find the Order or D.A. Mulciber had worked very hard to dehumanize her, in the end it hadn't done him any good. Whatever Severus' faults were; he had injected life into her, and carefully cultivated her vitality and hope. "But you're not dead, are you transfigured...or?"

"Polyjuice." They chanted. "We missed you, we were afraid..." the dark haired girl began, she became choked up and couldn't continue.

Ginny apparently had questions of her own. "Hermione, you said you had given up trying to escape, how did you get away?" The dark tone to her voice was shadowed by her hardened expression.

"Some of it isn't very pretty, are you sure you want to know?" Hermione didn't want to alarm or scare them. Ginny, Harry and Ron assented simultaneously. "Mulciber had captured me, I caught a stunning spell or something like it. Mulciber claimed me and several others, taking us as spoils. He put us to work."

The blonde looked frightened, "what's that s'posed to mean 'Mione?" Obviously the blonde was Ron.

Harry obviously picked up on what wasn't said, "Ron, let her tell us the rest. I'm not ready to hear everything."

"Thanks Harry. A little over two months ago, Severus came to where I worked and bought my contract. Initially he had some trouble, Mulciber got mad at me or Severus and nearly beat me to death. Mulciber wasn't one of those wizards who, cast the Cruciatus curse on you, he'd use his fists and feet and such. Anyway, with He Must Not Be Named's support Severus was able to bypass Mulciber's objections. Severus came in after talking to the Dark Lord, he found me laying in a pool of my own body fluids. He healed my injuries, promised Mulciber that if the Dark Lord gave him leave that he'd kill him, then Severus took me to the Prince Estate. He found out right away who I was and he helped me get better and took me to get a wand and learn how to do magic again. Severus has been great, I couldn't have hoped for better." Hermione blew her nose.

"Snape came to where you worked?" Harry asked. The Polyjuice was beginning to wear off revealing a starved looking Harry and Ron.

"Yes and the only thing I'm going to say about that is: Severus never made me work for him. But you never did say why you two aren't dead." She drank in their restored countenances.

"The best that we can tell, the Deatheaters either made it up, or captured two others. More likely they just made it up so they could stop the whole "Chosen One" business. Ever since the battle Ron and I have been sucking down Polyjuice and half-loosing our lunch each time. It doesn't get any easier, no matter how many times you drink the foul mess." Hermione could see that, Harry and Ron were gaunt. Having remembered what Polyjuice tasted like, she wasn't surprised.

Hermione stood, pulled the other two to their feet and held their starved bodies close. They were shaken forcibly from their embrace by a voice. It was a crisp, brisk voice, one that never failed to command their attentions. As one they turned to see Professor McGonagall. "Professor," they cheered and ran to the waif of a witch. Her once black hair was liberally streaked with steel locks. Hugging the tiny witch, who was understandably emotional.

"So that was you Ms. Granger who sent the Raven." Hermione shook her head. "We can't thank you enough. The tide is turning, I think. So is it true that there will be a mass Muggle killing this Friday?"

Wiping her eyes carelessly, Hermione filled in her old mentor. "This is what I know to be true: He Who Must Not be Named is at Hogwarts alone, he hasn't been able to break the enchantment to allow apparition in or out of Hogwarts or its grounds, they will send up the dark mark, his Deatheaters will be assembled to attack Friday when they expect the Light forces to turn up to rescue the Muggles, Severus says there may or may not be Muggles, but he expects there to be some."

McGonagall sucked in a sharp inhale, then exhaled in a raged whisper, "Severus."

"Yes Professor. Severus is the one who rescued me, healed me, then bought me a wand and helped me to regain my ability." She raised her voice loud enough to be heard in the growing throng, "I will see that no harm comes to him. I stake my life on his goodness. As we speak he's caring for my mother who is dying," Hermione couldn't be brave any more, at that moment. "I love him." She cried softly. Hermione was held, but she was aware who was doing the holding.

The room of people chattered with people filling in the new arrivals, and uttering their shocked dismay. Once Hermione had composed herself, she stood on top of the scrubbed oak table and addressed the crowd. "Listen everyone! The Dark Lord plans to set up a trap to lure us to Hogwarts so he can have us ambushed, on the pretence of rescuing Muggle prisoners. Right now, that bit of garbage is alone in the Great Hall patting himself on the back. His Deatheaters are due to join him on early Friday. I propose that we storm the place Thursday, kill You Know Who, then round up and kill the Deatheaters who show up on Friday. Severus could even conjure a Dark Mark, so they're not suspicious. Based on what I can see, our numbers likely rival there's so we should be adequately fortified. Also, Maple House at Moor's Crossing will be set up as a field hospital. It's well out-of-the-way of fighting and quite large. With Poppy's assistance I have no doubt that it will function perfectly. Has anyone made contact with the Matron?" Hermione nearly cried when the Healer's voice rose out of the crowd, "Madam Pomfrey, you will have at least six elves and six witches to assist you. Now, Arthur, Molly, Professor McGonagall, please break everyone into teams and then we will form a concrete plan. Is Professor Flitwick here?" His sharp reply rose up from the depths of the throng. "Please let the Professor through, I need to ask him some important questions."

The three senior Gryffindors broke everyone into teams while Filius explained to Hermione how they could lift the enchantment, so they could Apparate into the castle for the surprise attack. Filius volunteered to go in ahead of everyone else, remove the enchantment, then Apparate back to give the all-clear.

The minute Hermione sat down following the meeting, she fell fast asleep.

~*~

"Dear, it's getting quite late." Mrs. Weasley watched Hermione's eyes flutter open. "Are you expected back this evening?" The young woman scrambled to her feet. Wiping the sleep out of her eyes Hermione looked for her discarded cloak. Looking in the space she had just vacated, it warmed her heart to see Harry and Ron on either side. "Remember the team you're on will be Apparating into the Gryffindor Common room. We are going to arrive a few at a time to preventing splinching. Everyone will be meeting here in about ten hours."

Squeezing the Weasley lioness, "we're going to throw everything at them. They won't know what hit them."

* * *

AN/ Thank you everyone, for your patience. I don't want to rush these chapters, Thank you also for reading and reviewing , you really help to stimulate my thought process.


	15. Chapter 15 The Fear is Never Far Away

**My fanfiction is the Lost and Found for my Imagination, with the help of J.K. Rowlings' characters.  
**

**Author's Note- Thank you for being patient. VS**

**Glimmer**

**The Fear is Never Far Away**

**

* * *

  
**

In the warm, dim interior of Severus' study Hermione began her retelling. She barely got through it before she fell asleep. Sipping his cognac Severus briefly watch her chest rise and fall sedately. Polishing off the fragrant liquid, he set his glass aside. Turning his attention to the fire.

**~*~**

Sitting in the day room with the drapes retracted to encourage the warm luminescence. Hermione smiles over at a peaceful Severus.

Hermione is awakened as she was manhandled to her feet. Her sleep sodden brain was engaging slowly. Snape fisted her hair viscously, silkily he said. "You have one purpose in this life. On your knees bitch."

Suffering several points of shooting pain, she clambered to her knees, _where's my Severus? Oh, Merlin, what's happened?_ She groped discretely for her wand as he parted her lips in a thrust. _No wand,_ her mind screamed. Half gagging and choking on his penetration. _Do what your told Six. Get a grip on yourself, it was just a dream. Do what I'm told,_ she vomited from the deep thrusting, and the sickness enveloping her heart. Choking and coughing on bile, sputum and coffee, he backhanded her. Six reminded herself, _I only know what I'm told._ Desperately, she hoped he'd knock her unconscious. He hadn't. Snape only shook her by the shoulders, Six couldn't figure out what he was trying to do.

"Hermione. Hermione!"

Her head flopped on her slender neck from the shaking, _he's using my name?_ Her mind simply couldn't encompass Snape's behaviour.

"Wake, Up! Hermione, wake up!" Severus pleaded.

Her body acted, eyes flying open to find the assailant. Severus was nearly nose to nose with her. "NO, no." She scrambled back but it was no use she couldn't move back in her seated position. Kicking out defensively, she managed to overturn the chair where she was sitting. She was screaming her head off. Severus didn't want to use magic on her. "Wert."

The house elf popped up visibly alarmed by the screaming and thrashing Hermione. "Sir?"

"Stay here with the Mistress, she's in some distress. I'm going to try and get some help. Make sure she doesn't hurt herself." Severus swept from the room.

"Molly Weasley, the Burrow." He felt the grout groves in the tiling press into his knees. "Mrs. Weasley, Molly." He called into the sitting-room.

Rubbing her eyes, she pulled her dressing gown closer, Ginny came into view, "Professor?"

"Where is your mother, there is a problem." He was commanding and controlled.

"Mum's not here, can I help...Professor, it's not Hermione is it?" Ginny didn't trust the man, and worried for her friend.

"You may help and yes, Hermione is not well. Come through, Prince Manor." Snape withdrew and stood back, watching as the Weasley girl emerged.

Ginny hadn't even brushed off the ash when she grabbed Severus' sleeve and pulled her wand on him. "What's wrong with Hermione?"

Holding his hands up in defence. "Put your wand away, Hermione needs help, she's had some kind of panic attack." Jerking his arm out of her grasp. "Now put your wand away, Ms. Weasley." Turning his back on the fiery red-head, he strode down the hall to the study. There was no point in saying any more, he knew she'd follow. Standing outside the room he motioned for Ginny to enter. "Ms. Weasley, I will remain out here."

Severus took a seat on a hall bench. Severus was not a naturally patient man, but he'd learned how to be patient. He hadn't been sitting long when Ginny exited the room. "What in ruddy hell happened to her? She was perfectly fine when I last saw her."

"Ms. Weasley don't get yourself in a state." He stood and offered her the seat, partly because he knew she wouldn't want to sit beside him and partly to remind her from atop his remarkable height 'who was in charge.' Arms crossed and back against the opposite wall, he crossed one ankle over the other. "When Hermione returned to me, she seemed excited but otherwise perfectly fine. She fell asleep while regaling me with tales the great Gryffindor reunion and the 'plan,' as it were. Sitting by the fire I sipped my cognac thinking about everything Hermione said. I wasn't ready to wake Hermione or carry her to bed, so I covered her. She started shifting in her sleep, then she screamed and started shaking. I was concerned she was having some kind of fit. She hadn't responded to her name, I kept calling her name and it hadn't brought her around. When I shook her, she opened her eyes and screamed some more. I tried to get her out of the chair and awake, when she kicked me sending the chair and herself ass over tea-kettle. She wouldn't let me come near her, so I thought your Mother might be able to assist." Snape took a calming breath. "What did she do when you were in there, you weren't in very long?" If the situation had less serious he might have sneered smugly.

"Hermione was covered in sweat, I tried to get close enough to take her hand. When I approached she backed up so fast her head met the bookcase, the great book on the stand fell and knocked her out. I replaced it back on the shelf and came back out." Drawing her dressing gown around her more snugly, she wanted to scream at Snape. Snape shook his head 'no.' "It's four in the morning, I hope she's well enough to go with us tomorrow." Ginny was tired enough that she might fall asleep on the bench.

Snape levelled a disgusted look at the youngest Weasley. "She is not going to Hogwarts for the siege." Outraged and incredulous he raised his voice, "you saw what she's like. This isn't a game Ms. Weasley, I'm not going to let her go in her condition. She didn't even seem this bad when she first came into my care."

Looking back to the time when they first met, it had been as if Hermione was dead inside. Still, that somehow seemed better than an unreachable Hermione. "I would be pleased if Poppy came to have a look at her, maybe she will know what to do."

Ginny examined the entire scope of his tone, body language and words; she found that she was strangely impressed. _He must really care for Hermione._ "Right then, I'll message Poppy." Standing to go Ginny walked to the study door, "I want to see if she woke up." Ginny entered the room, Snape hadn't followed her. Hermione was still out. She pat Hermione on the cheek singing the school song softly. "Hermione, your two new girlfriends can't wait to see you again. I want to gossip with you about them, but I can't if you're unconscious." _Come on Hermione I need to know you're okay before I leave._ Ginny felt so much better as the brunette's eyes fluttered. "Hermione, how's your head?"

"Gin?" Hermione was still groggy. "What happened? Where are we?"

"It's me alright, we're in Prince Manor. As for what happened, I could ask you the same thing." Ginny helped Hermione to a chair.

"Why was I on the floor?" Hermione was shaken from the strange circumstances.

"According to Snape, you flipped out and went into a panic. Snape fire-called the Burrow for Mum, but he got me instead. I scribbled a note and came along in the hopes there was some way I could help you." Gulping air lest she pass out from lack of oxygen. "You mean to tell me that you don't remember me coming in and you screaming your head off, and the book knocking you out?" Ginny rubbed Hermione's hand mechanically.

"No, had a nightmare." The colour drained from her face. "It was a nightmare."

Ginny took in Hermione's relieved terror. "Are you sure it was a nightmare?"

"Yes." Hermione buttressed, "I am absolutely positive." Ginny looked unconvinced. Hermione relayed every frightened, horrifying detail of her duties under Mulciber. It helped that she didn't have to worry about her two best friends' looks of revulsion and pity. This was a distinct contrast to Snape's visit, from the time he set foot in the room. "So you see, it couldn't have been anything other than a nightmare." Ginny hugged her friend.

Her breath hadn't smelled of coffee or bile, so Ginny took Hermione at her word. "Snape would like to see you I'm sure." Ginny tugged her to her feet and led her to the door. She needed to see how Hermione reacted to Snape in the wake of the nightmare.

Regaining her bearing Hermione opened the door purposefully. "Severus." Hermione nestled herself into Severus' arms.

Severus clutched Hermione close wearing a pained expression. Ginny stood by; the unwilling solitary spectator of their open display of affection. "Ms. Weasley, would you consent to stay here? There is a matter that needs attention and I don't wish to leave Hermione alone." Ginny agreed. "If you, Ms. Granger or Mrs. Granger need anything call for Wert...and do make yourself comfortable. I'll be back as soon as possible." Pecking Hermione, he left from the bedroom.

* * *

Thank you every one for reading, see you next chapter! Varity


	16. Chapter 16 The Fool on the Hill

AN- I salute you Jo Rowling for your excellent characters.

**Glimmer**

**The Fool on the Hill  
**

Severus disapparated from the foyer, pain still coursing through his left arm. On the way up to the castle Severus thought long and hard about the past. _He had loved a woman once, and the Dark Lord had taken her from the world. Even now with so many years' distance, deep down Severus knew that he'd rather Lily be alive and with wretched Potter-face, than dead. The world had been a better place with her in it. Likewise, his master would think nothing of ending his Hermione's life. His Hermione, she was his, but would she always be? In a free World, would she still stay with him. He was more attached to Hermione than he had been with Lily. Hermione had accepted Severus' love, she had let him care for her and she had reciprocated his affection. Even if she ultimately decided not to be with him, he'd want her to be alive and safe._

_,  
_

The front doors opened as he approached, as soon as he stepped inside the castle the pain ceased. He allowed the mild curiosity to fill him up as he approached his master's throne. _Since he had been here as a student, the place had always teased his sense of wonder. It was a tickling sensation, ever-present and forever out of reach._ Vainly Severus had searched within its walls to find the thing that had eluded him. The floating candles broke the darkness as he neared Voldemort. At the step below his master, Severus bowed reverently and kissed the hem of his robe. "My Lord."

"Severuss, I hope I didn't drag you from a warm bed." The snake-like creature gave him a sly look.

"No, My Lord. As it happens I finished up a nice brandy before I receive the summons." Severus offered casually.

Lipless lips hadn't moved for the hissing issue, "sit Severus. You have something on your mind."

Severus sat in the slightly less grand throne facing the Dark Lord. He kicked his feet up one on top of the other. "Thank you my Lord, you of course are right. A touch of nostalgia, nothing terribly important." Looking around the dim interior, the architectural details came to life like mushrooms in a field. Voldemort encouraged him to continue. "The joy I felt when I first received my letter; it was validation. I was a wizard, I was better than that bastard who contributed his seed. I had managed to win the Princes' approval, after I denounced Tobias, and exhibited my commitment to wizarding excellence." Severus sneered with pleasure. "This place holds so much magic, it fairly breathes with it."

"Yesss, I have sensed that as well." Voldemort rested a moment in silence.

Severus' stomach growled, "excuse me my Lord." He pat his midsection in discomfort.

"If you wish to conjure something from the kitchen, feel free. We have time. Thankfully I no longer have to eat." Voldemort chuckled lightly. _Eating was for mortals._

Truly surprised, _Voldemort never allowed witches or wizards to use wands in his presence._ "Thank you, my Lord. That is very gracious of you." Severus stood, conjuring a table with formal arrangement. Looking thoughtful at the opportunity before him, "are you sure you won't join me my Lord?" Lifting his wand over the table. _Avada Kedavra._ The Dark Lord had never suspected the hatred that rested behind the man's eyes. The green light fizzled out over the dead dark creature.

He needed to get his baring, his work was not over yet. "House elf." A bedraggled and misused elf popped up at his side. "Master," it bowed low immediately and didn't see the corpse.

"Please stand. There is a couple of things I need." The elf nodded in fearful eagerness. Holding up an index finger. "First I need tea and whisky, now. When you return we'll get started on the rest." The elf disapparated and Severus walked over to the body. The slumped figure didn't look very impressive. Raising his wand; in great slashes he cut its robes to ribbons and into the pale fleshless body. He was indeed dead. The blood didn't pour forth, as it had when Severus had killed his father. _Dead men don't bleed._ Severus was pleased. _The freedom of killing his dark fathers was nearly intoxicating. He hadn't wanted to murder Albus; there had been much history between them, some of which had been good. Though even Albus' death came with a certain relief, affected by it as he had been._ The elf placed the requested tea and whisky on the table. It gasped when the hacked up body came into view. "Yes, the Dark Lord is dead." The elf shook too badly to pour the tea without spilling it. Snape took the teapot impatiently and filled his cup. Poring a good measure into the cup and settling into his chair, "now how many elves are on the Hogwarts' grounds?"

"Some ninety-four, Master." Gripping his tattered Hogwarts tea-towel.

"Is everyone fit?" Severus drank the hot liquid gratefully.

"Uh," the elf shifted uncomfortably. "Many are."

"And the rest?" Severus' face hardened.

"Not fit Sir." The elf was being evasive which was driving him up the wall.

"Can we get all of the injured to the Come and Go room, I'm going to go but I'll be back. I'm going up to the parapet to ward the grounds before I leave. No one is to enter Hogwarts' grounds or building. Right then, hop to it." _Accio broomstick._ There was a clattering in entry before it entered the Hall. He kicked off magnificently and sped away.

From the crenellated parapet Severus could see the distant wink of sunlight. _The fight wasn't over yet._ Snape's set was grim. With the protection added to the wards, he was satisfied. Hoping on the broomstick he flew to the first apparition point.

~*~

_Not wanting to upset the delicate balance back at Prince Manor, he went instead to the Burrow. The broken down hovel was the last place he wanted to be._ They hadn't wasted any time in disarming and securing him. Luckily the voice of reason was calling the shots. "Severus Snape, where's my daughter?" Arthur studied the man's response.

"At Prince Manor keeping Hermione and Mrs. Granger safe. I have important news you'll want to hear." Severus may not have used his wand as much as some other wizards, however he felt naked without his.

"Hermione says that no harm shall come to you, and none shall. That does not mean that we have to believe you. Say your news, and be gone with you." Arthur stood tall with his arms crossed before him.

"I was summoned shortly after your daughter came to tend Hermione." Turning to face the little black haired girl, "Mr. Potter, the Dark Lord is dead." Turning back to a stony Arthur, "there are house elves who need healers, I don't yet know the extent of their injuries. I told them to gather in the Come and Go room until my return. That is all," holding out his hand for the ebony stick. "My wand Arthur."

Arthur handed it over reluctantly. "Elves injured you say?" Severus gave a jerk of the head. "How many?"

Severus shrugged negligently but clarified. "The elf I spoke to said their were ninety-four elves but wouldn't say exactly how many were injured. I expect they all are injured to some degree or other." Severus' face hardened. "Maple House at Moor's Crossing, is ready to see to the worst."

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" Spat an angry blonde girl.

"As far as the Dark Lord is concerned you could have garden party by the lake. He is dead. I hit him at close range with the Killing Curse, after he'd sat a minute then I used Sectumsempra liberally on the corpse as assurity. Mr. Potter should know what that looks like." Sneering at the disguised Harry.

Bill, Charley and Arthur put their heads together.

~*~

Severus was kept comfortably seated on the sofa, under guard.

Filius was sent for, to break through Severus' enchantments. The four men to entered through the gate. Filius summoned a house elf, who was the same height as the brilliant Charms' Master. "Darius, the Dark Lord is he..."

The careworn and damaged the elf's eyes glittered happily. "Dead," informed Darius. "I cannot permit you to enter Master Flitwick, until Master Snape returns. I am happy you are okay Master Flitwick." Darius laughed in an unearthly way, "he's dead, dead, dead...and Master Snape done it."

Filius took the him by the shoulders, "and you're quite sure?" Darius bobbed his head with a dreamy smile. "I wouldn't have believed it, but I seen the body."

"Severus said that Maple House at Moor's Crossing is ready for the worst injured elves. Madam Pomfrey is there directing care. Take the first round of elves to Madam Pomfrey, please Darius." The elf's huge hazel eyes looked as though they might tumble out of his head if he was bumped accidentally. "Right then Bill, Apparate to the Burrow, retrieve Severus. Then come back, we'll wait here."

They all made silent speculations in the early morning light.

Bill and disgruntled Severus arrived with a resounding crack. "Professor Flitwick, Dad are we going in now?" Arthur tightened his mouth in affirmation and they took the over-grown path to the Front Entry.

Bill had a death-grip on Severus with one hand and the wand at Severus' back in the other. "Professor, nice and easy like. Go." Bill prodded the Potions' Master unnecessarily as they entered the castle. The shoes on stone suffered a sepulchral quality. None of them had been here since the last battle. Standing in the long shadows, Filius charmed the candles to burst into illumination within the Great Hall. "Wands out gentlemen," squeaked Flitwick. The five men walked slowly up to where the High Table had been in happier times. Charlie rushed forward hexing the piss out of the figure in the chair.

"Mr. Weasley, surely you've heard the expression, 'beating a dead horse.' That's precisely what you're doing, after a fashion. I am certain that had the Dark Lord not died, I would not be talking to you."

Filius shooed everyone back in an attempt to verify the claim. He had repeated every spell he preformed twice to make certain. "Dead." He said weakly. "He's really dead. Merlin, I can't believe it. Severus, he's dead. Thank you."

Severus' silky baritone warned, "the Dark Lord maybe dead, however many of his devoted followers live. Don't think for a moment that they wouldn't be above killing you, if only to avoid Azkaban." Severus puffed slightly from the appreciation.

~*~

They alerted the others to mobilize and join them at the school.


	17. Chapter 17 Life's Limitations

**Disclaimer- I am not JK Rowling and I don't own the characters, only the plot.**

**Glimmer**

**Life's Limitations**

* * *

"What the?" Ginny groped in her pocket and found the galleon spitting out the latest report. Squealing then crying from the emotion of it, Ginny danced joyfully.

"Ginny, what are you on about?" Hermione soaked up her friend's excitement by virtue of proximity. "Ginny, stop. What is it?" Hermione stared intently at the red-head.

"Dead! The Dark Lord is dead! Dead, Hermione." Ms. Weasley gripped her petite friend in a bone crushing hug.

"Ginny, you know what that means don't you? Ginny put her friend back down and studied her. "Well, we need to join them." Vigorously rubbing her hands together. "There are still Deatheaters to deal with."

Ginny's face appeared as though it were made of wood. "No, Hermione. We can't go, the only place we have license to go is Maple House. If you wish to..." Ginny stopped mid sentence as horror flooded her face. "Hermione, stay with me." The red-head gripped her by the upper arms, shaking her slightly. "Hermione how about a brandy and I can tell you about Harry and Ron." Forcing calm into her voice. Ms. Weasley walked her friend over to the sitting area and poured the fortifying liquor. Once Hermione had been able to make proper eye contact Ginny continued. "I think it started out as a novelty, but Ron and Harry are..." Interlacing her fingers, she gave Hermione a meaningful look.

Hermione looked shocked, then disbelieving. "Surely you don't mean?"

"I do." Grinning fatly she continued, "I don't know when it began, but I walked in on them. They were...uhm, appreciating the female form...liberally. Together... I'm positive they've developed a strong liking for each other." Shaking her head trying to get the image of her brother out of her head.

"You're lying." Hermione let the information sink in, "what makes you think it's more than a passing phase?"

"They had taken to sleeping together; the Polyjuice would wear off while they were sleeping, and they would continue to have quality time." Ginny winked at Hermione.

"How do you know they hadn't already taken their Polyjuice?" Hermione wanted to find a flaw in Ginny's reasoning.

"Do you think either of those two would be able to brew Polyjuice? Of course they couldn't have, I brew it. I know exactly how much there is at all times, because I always have to make sure there is plenty. For about a week straight they hadn't gotten their potion until noon; I know they were fooling around." Frowning slightly, "I think Mum hoped that it would just pass. When they were transformed running around and holding hands, it was sort of sweet. When they'd eat before taking their potion, they'd make cutesy faces at each other. It sort of did a number on Mum."

"What about you and Harry? What about you?" Hermione suffered pangs of sympathy.

"I was a little mad at first but then it seemed too natural for me to take issue with them." Ginny shrugged. "And truthfully Hermione, after seeing them together I think Harry is with the right Weasley for him. I hooked up with Lee."

"Lee? Like Lee Jordan?" Hermione squealed.

"The same." Glowing, Ginny took a long look at her friend. "What about you two? You and the Professor I mean."

"You know I had a crush on Severus 'way back when,' well when he showed up in my room. I had expected him to do the worst, but he hadn't. We didn't have sex, he didn't demean me in anyway, and he wasn't violent. A lot of men would just fuck you, then beat you because they came too fast or couldn't come at all. Sometimes they'd beat you up before, during and after. He'd been unlike any man I'd ever come in contact with. Severus had never been like everyone else; he'd put you back together or save you entirely but would curse your name the entire time. I think I understand it now in a way that I never could have understood it before."

"So is there a future for the two of you?" Ginny wasn't sure she wanted to hear the answer.

"Ginny, I've lost years of my life where I was not quite human. I love Severus, make no mistake about that, but I'm not sure I'm ready for anything substantial. It's nice to feel like a person, to be myself." Hermione looks away in shame. "I'm not there yet, I might not ever really be myself again."

The youngest Weasley could see that and was not about to argue the point. "You know Hermione, you don't have to carry on trying to be the smartest, quickest witch in history. It is okay to be a regular person. Look at my Mum, she is brilliant, absolutely amazing. All she ever wanted to do, is raise us kids and take care of Dad. When Ron, Fred or George are around you wouldn't know it but she's terribly funny. Right now my Mum is fighting Deatheaters with Da and all the other people that we love. She and Dad are everything I want to be, regardless whether they are ambitious people or not. Do you see what I mean?" Ginny conjured a square of linen for her friend. Hermione understood her point, it did not however, alleviate her own sense of loss. "If he's a good man Hermione, make a life with him. Your happiness is most important."

"Thanks Gin. You have a point I know you do, I'll need some time to feel normal first." A terrible crash echoed down the hall. Ginny and Hermione froze.

* * *

**  
**

**Author's Note: Thank you for your patience. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and look forward to the next. Which I'm working feverishly on... Best---Varity**


	18. Chapter 18 Slytherin Surprise

******Disclaimer- **Thank you J.K. Rowling for granting this indulgence.

**Author's Note- Thank you everyone for joining me for another instalment of Glimmer**

**Date Modified- **January, 29, 2010

**Glimmer**

**Slytherin Surprises**

**~*~**

Ginny stuck her head out into the hall cautiously. Ginny's hair had been the perfect target, she released the jamb and fell gracefully to the floor. Hermione screamed, she was completely defenceless. Severus had disarmed her and hadn't returned the wand to her. A large burly man came striding into the room. "I heard old Snape had a witch to make nice with, but I didn't know he had Weasley as well. I always took her for a muffin muncher. Who are you though?" The beefy young man advanced.

"Ah, me?..Evelyn, I'm Master Snape's." When the frightening man stepped into the light she found a name to put with the face and voice. _Gregory Goyle._

"Well funny that, 'cause it don't make a lick spit bit of difference to me. See Snape's a traitor, and he's got some coming his way, I might as well enjoy meself until he gets back." He sneered malevolently at the trembling woman.

"I can bring you tea in the day room if you like." Hermione clung to the tiniest hope that someone would come soon.

Taking off his cloak and setting it aside, Goyle leered at her. "You can do that too, in a bit."

_Well at least he planned on letting her live, if she could just hold him off. _Hermione was scared beyond her wit's measure and backed up as he walked steadily toward her.

"Give us a smile." His features hardened when she didn't comply. "Like to do things the hard way do ya? Suits me fine. Imperio. Now gives us a smile." She did, inwardly cursing fluently. "That's girl. Now come to me." Her feet plodded a course directly to Goyle, "take your clothes off." Hermione tried to convince her body that she could fight the Imperius curse, her body was not buying it. Tears filled her eyes the sole indication that she wasn't moving of her own volition. "That's right, stop right there. Now turn around and bend over." Humiliated and welling with rage she did it. He probed her clumsily before he unbuttoned his pants. "That's right love, grab your..." Hermione was forced to the floor roughly, hitting her head on the bedstead she lost consciousness.

**~*~**

**Author's Note: Evil Cliffy, there will be a lot going on in the next chapter so I figure I'd split it up.**


	19. Chapter 19 In Shock

**Disclaimer- **Thank you J.K. Rowling for granting this indulgence.

**Author's Note- Thank you joining me on another exciting chapter! The next update will be posted within the next couple days.  
**

**Date Modified-January 31, 2010  
**

**Glimmer**

**In Shock**

**

* * *

  
**

**~*~**

Pain split her head like a .22 slug. She couldn't see for the continuous bursts like exploding flashbulbs. Hermione thought she heard crying; it was probably her, though given that she couldn't register any emotion, she couldn't be sure. The light bursts against her eyelids was blinding. She stopped trying to open her eyes, what was the point. Someone was hitting her about the face and shoulders, the occasional sting reached out to her in her largely unconscious state.

~*~

_Blood and urine. The acrid metallic stench permeated her soggy mind. The lower half of her was devoid of feeling, had she been paralysed? Hermione's head still hurt badly and her eyes had been swollen nearly shut. Her nose must have been broken, she made and effort to force the clogged congealed blood from her nostrils. A trail of the slimy stuff slid across her cheek and onto the floor. How many more times would she wake up wishing she were dead before one of them succeeded. The force of the pain in her head forbade her to care. She vomited up the brandy and blacked out._

_~*~_

The whirling motion brought up more vomit and sat her on the edge of consciousness. There were voices but she couldn't make them out for the spinning sensation. She needed to stop spinning, she was going to be sick again if it did not stop. Her lower extremities suffered sharp stabs of pain. _She was not a pincushion,_ she wanted to tell them. A jolt surged through her, it had been frightening for its unknown nature. The fog began to clear. The voices were louder, too loud for her abused skull. "Up you get." She was shaken.

Hermione needed to convey to the harasser that she was as up as she was going to be.

"What? I couldn't understand a single word, if those were words." Between the pain and whirling sensation Hermione couldn't figure out who was speaking; she was sure that she knew the speaker.

"Kill me and have done with it would you." Hermione's words were still completely unintelligible. The speakers chattered on, then went away.

~*~

The back of her hand was numb. It was very bright, making the simple act of opening her eyes a slow and painful process. The blinding white sunlight made her sneeze. It was without consequence that her keeper was liberally sprayed a fine mist of saliva. "You're awake."

Mumbling something she turned toward the voice. "Harry?"

"Merlin no. Thanks for the shower by the way." His soft gruff voice teased.

"Severus, is there something over my eyes? I can see light, but nothing else. I'm not dead am I?" She couldn't hide her worry. It felt like her eyes were open, still very uncoordinated she couldn't get her hand to her face.

"You can't see me, you say?" He waved a hand before her open eyes.

"What was that?" She flinched slightly.

"What did it look like?" Severus asked without conviction.

Shrugging, "a little shadow. I can't see Severus, why can't I see anything?" Tears filled her eyes, Snape held his breath trying to consider what to tell her.

"Hermione I don't know what's gone on. When I arrived home, Ms. Weasley was stunned and beginning to stir, Goyle the younger was dead lying over you on the floor. Both of you had bled a great deal, and your Mother was curled up in too much pain to see to you. I sent for a couple of house elves and we moved the body, contacted the Ministry, saw to your Mother, Ms. Weasley, and you as well. You had gone into shock, from the blood on the bedstead I'd you bashed your head pretty soundly."

"Mum and Ginny are okay, aren't they?" It disturbed Severus to see Hermione's eyes open so wide, presumably in the hope of seeing something.

"Your Mother would have made you proud, she sneaked up on Goyle and bashed him in the back of the head with the large candle stick holder. I suppose Goyle wins the prize for softest skull." Severus laughed with no little irony.

"Severus, I want to see my Mum." An ugly silence fell between them. "She's taking to her bed hasn't she?"

Severus took her finger tips and kissed them tenderly. "Yes, do you think you could sit with her? She's been waiting for you, I think."

**~*~**

**Author's Note Apologies all for the evil cliffy. VS**


	20. Chapter 20 Seeing the Light

**Disclaimer- **Thank you J.K. Rowling for granting this indulgence.

**Author's Note- "...And let me wring your heart: for so I shall," Shakespeare (Prince Hamlet to Queen Gertrude)**

**Date Modified- February 2, 2010**

**Glimmer**

**Seeing the Light**

**

* * *

  
**

**~*~**

Hermione felt as though she were wading through oatmeal. The sluggish feeling extended to her head. Before they entered her Mum's chamber Hermione turned to Severus. "Don't mention my eyesight Severus, I don't want to worry her."

"As you wish. Are you ready?" After she accented Severus knocked, and they entered. "Mrs. Granger you have a visitor." The word died on his lips.

"What is Severus? What's wrong?" Severus would not move forward. "Severus answer me, please. Mum, speak to me, say something," she pleaded. Black silence fell over the room. Hermione disengaged from Severus to get to her Mum's bedside. Half tripping on the thick nap of the rug, she stumbled the few remaining feet. The bed skirt brushed her ankles making her shiver as she took a seat. Hermione groped for her Mother's hand. "Mummy?" She asked in smallest voice. The wasted hand in hers was cool but supple. Still holding her hand, Hermione placed the heal of her hand where she instinctively knew her Mum's heart to be. "Mummy," she accused loudly, "you left me. Severus said you were waiting for me. You left me." Hermione dissolved into the very image of a wailing woman. Severus let her be for the moment.

"Hermione, come away." Severus took her waist with the left and the crook of her arm with the right. "Come now." He was successful in removing Hermione from the chamber but as soon as the door clicked shut Hermione began screaming. She didn't want her Mum to be alone. Severus wrangled the struggling woman down the hall to the day room. As they moved down the length of the corridor each glass sconce burst into glimmering shards.

~*~

Severus made all the arrangements for Hermione's Mum's service. Hermione was listless through it all, blind and deaf to the offered condolence. Her eyesight still hadn't returned; the first time Severus walked her into the library Hermione fell into racking sobs.

~*~

Sitting in the day room Hermione stared at nothing in her white fog. "You need to stop this Hermione. It is high time you stop this, you've carried on for too long. Ms. Weasley has been here six times in half as many days. Frankly I know more about your friend than I ever wanted. It has been over a month since your losses." She turned to face him. "I've taken the liberty of inviting several of your friends over while I run errands." Squeezing her hand reassuringly. "You will play hostess, entertain your friends, enjoy yourself and I have no doubt you'll do famously." Severus had to be firm, "and my dear, the house elves have been instructed to ignore your requests once your friends arrive. Once they are here, you will have to humble yourself to ask them for assistance or see to your own needs." Kissing her gently he lingered, "I have been missing you. I'll be back before evening tea, and you can tell me all about your day."

~*~

There was a commotion at the door, then the front bell. Pulling out her wand she sent her Patronus to welcome them and say that she was on her way. Hermione took baby steps the length of the hall. Not wanting to appear obviously infirmed, she wanted each step to be sure and steady. Hermione could hear them loud and clear, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna. She lost her fear in the excitement and jogged the last couple metres. She hit the doorway, spun around and fell onto her back. Their exclamations made her laugh however embarrassed she was.

Hermione was hoisted up and set on her feet. "Thank you, sorry, I guess I got excited." She smoothed her hair, "I'm so happy you are all here," hiccuping from the sudden emotion.

Her right arm was gripped tightly, "you'll need to stop that, 'Mione, Ron and I still aren't equipped to see you cry."

Ron holding her left arm leaned in and quipped, "some things haven't changed." Tears trailed wet banners across her face as she pulled the two in close. Everyone else joined the embrace when Ron teased, "Neville, get off my arse."

Harry countered eagerly, "that ass belongs to me." Everyone laughed.

Letting go of everyone Hermione straightened and wiped her face. "You guys," she said in a put-on huff. "I'm so sorry for being a terrible hostess," she was quickly considering her options. She'd have to go get refreshment, but she couldn't manage on her own. Certainly she needed to entertain her guests, then an idea came to her. "What do you say we all go to the Leaky Cauldron, and have a nice early dinner or drinks there? I haven't been out of the house in ages, it might be nice to give the Elves a break too." Her idea was met with success. "It's settled then, Ginny, Luna come with me, you lads will have to wait in the parlour. Come this way." Quickly getting her bearing Hermione was buffeted on either side by Harry and Ron, Ginny was in the lead since she knew her way around. Hermione knew they were in the right place because the scent of magnolias drifted out to her. "I'll try not to be too long lads, make yourself comfortable. Hermione's heart practically soared with happiness, because her friends loved her quite as much as they always had, and they survived. She wanted to run down the hall, but had to contain her enthusiasm. Hermione didn't want them to know that she couldn't see, she had been sure that Severus wouldn't have told anyone, as no one had mentioned it. The had reached the end of the hall runner, "here we are ladies, let's go in. What should I wear?" Hermione couldn't see how they were dressed and didn't want to give herself away.

"Go casual Hermione, what about the blue jeans I bought you?" Ginny suggested.

Distinctively relieved, "that's an excellent idea. I have the perfect top to wear with it." One swish of her wand and her outfit soared onto the bed.

Luna's dreamy tones broke through Hermione's concentration on dressing. "I'm glad to see that you're coping much better following your mother's death. I remember when my Mum died, I was terribly sad."

"Actually, Luna I haven't been coping at all. I've just been beside myself with misery, at least until you lot came to the door. Something sort of sparked in my brain, you know?" Hermione felt so unsure.

"Oh, yes," Luna's slow timbre floated to her. "Better late than never."

"My hair look okay, I confess I haven't done much with it lately?" Hermione smoothed her spastic locks.

"Stop, you're beautiful; let's go, you look great." Ginny took her by the arm and hurried her back to the waiting Gryffindor males.

~*~

Settling into Tom's largest table, tea, whisky, and food was brought for a proper tea. Hermione still hadn't mentioned her impaired vision and consciously faced each speaker. Taking care to mover her hands over the cutlery slowly and cut her food up into small bites, she was sure no one would notice that she couldn't see.

"You know when Severus was retraining me to do magic, I had the most difficult time." Laughing at herself, but then remarked thoughtfully, "you know I think magic ability has a great deal to do with your confidence." A tear fell from its perch. "Severus was so good to me, he's just amazing. I wish he could have come."

Harry, Ron, Neville and Luna all looked at Severus while Ginny fixed him a cup of tea. Harry laughed, "that would be something."

"Yes," Luna chuckled.

"Oh, stop you two. Severus is so sweet; and speaking of which, you all need to stop referring to him as the Professor. It gives me the creeps." Hermione shivered involuntarily. Everyone at the table started to laugh. Severus was enjoying himself too. Sitting back in his chair, his legs crossed letting Hermione carry-on. "You lot are the limit, what is so funny?" Hermione asked with no little irony. Only to make them laugh harder. "That's it, if you lot don't tell me what's going on, I'm going home."

But it was Severus who spoke, "I'm glad to see you out and about."

Neville chimed in, "we knew your vision had been impaired Hermione. You don't have to be such a Gryffindor, you know." Severus smirked at Neville's satisfactory remark.

"You all knew," Hermione was incredulous. "How long had you been sitting there Severus?" Hermione scowled in the man's direction.

"Not long. I only stopped by to see how you were getting on, I heard Mr. Potter all the way from the Apothecary." Severus raised his cup to Harry, "if it weren't for that, I wouldn't have known that you and your friends were here."

Harry gave Severus a doubtful look and commanded, "if I have to call you Severus, then you have to call me Harry." Everyone else chimed in agreement. Harry raised a glass to Hermione and Severus. "To Hermione's continuing happiness with Severus. Cheers." Everyone else followed suit adding their own personal touches. Hermione was in tears, but at least these were happy tears.

~*~

* * *

Author's Note: My life is two minutes from becoming quite busy, so I can either bang out the last couple of chapters or take two or more weeks between chapters...let me know I haven't started chapter 21 yet.


	21. Chapter 21 Difference of Opinion

**Disclaimer- **Thank you J.K. Rowling for granting this indulgence.

**Author's Note- Ladies and Gentlemen, I present chapter twenty-one for your approval.**

**Date Modified- 3/2/2010**

**Glimmer**

**Differences of Opinion**

**~*~**

"Severus, don't play games with me. I know you're here, I can smell you." Despite not being able to see, she normally kept her eyes open. Hermione traversed the room cautiously, nose slightly raised. Closing her eyes Hermione gave a great sniff. "You move and I'll hex you," whipping out her wand she ran to him. "I have an idea, I'll need your help."

"Are you going to try swimming again?" Severus chuckled at her foray into swimming.

"No, though I do need to get changed. To the bedroom if you please," gripping his arm.

"I'm having a few ideas of my own." Snape smirked as he led Hermione from the room. "Does your idea have anything to do with giving me little witches and wizards?"

"Don't be ridiculous, there is no way I can safely get around both pregnant and blind. No, my idea will require us to go into Muggle London. You will need to dress like a Muggle."

~*~

Severus hadn't been cooperative so Hermione transfigured his clothing for him. Hermione traced Severus' form with her hands inspecting him. "Romeo in black jeans." She cupped him gently before humming her approval.

~*~

Severus looked around; uneasy and out of his element, he whispered into Hermione's ear. "This is insane, you're just grasping at straws now."

"Let me do all of the talking, and keep your wand to yourself." Patting his leg reassuringly, Hermione handed Severus, a sundry publication. "Here, occupy yourself." She moved her focus to the ambient sound.

"Mrs. Granger-Snape?" An unfamiliar feminine voice called.

"Here." She raised her hand acknowledging the summons. Severus grasped Hermione's arm and led her in the right direction. Grinning from ear to ear, Hermione held fast to Severus' arm.

All the essential preliminaries taken care of, they were settled into a room to wait. Hermione's mind raced excited and nervous with anticipation. "I'm so nervous," Hermione was laughing nervously.

Uneasy with the goings-on, Severus held fast to his disbelief and anxiety. "You should be." A whispered rasp in her ear explained that the only reason Muggles came to hospitals was to die.

"Severus, you are worried unnecessarily; I've had my appendix removed when I was eight. The doctor let me keep it." Severus made a revolted look that was lost on Hermione. "It floated in a little jar of wintergreen alcohol." Hermione said wistfully.

"Slytherin's droopies, you did not. Like potion ingredients?" Snape was aghast, "sounds like dark magic."

There was a curt knock at the door and a stout doctor entered looking speculative upon seeing the mismatched pair. Hermione immediately stuck out her hand. "I'm Doctor Todd, you must be Hermione Granger-Snape. And is this," Severus plugged the breech giving the straight-shooting woman his hand. "I've already read through your vitals, so lets get started shall we?" Dr. Todd got down to work examining the physical structure of her eye. "Mr. Snape, will you please wait out in the lobby while I finish the exam."

Snape gave Hermione a stony look that spoke of emotional tension. "It's quite all right, Severus; I will be fine." She shooed him from the room.

The door clicked shut, "Hermione, do you feel safe at home?" -Yes.- "Do you have everything you need? I mean to say, you obviously do not use a cane or stick?" The doctor was somewhat taken aback by Hermione's answer. -I don't need one.- "Certainly, you need aid when outside the home?" -I don't go out without Severus, so I have him.- "You are never independent of your husband?"

"Are you implying that Severus mistreats me?" Hermione's face etched with the horror of such a notion. The doctor had expressed her concerns, "Severus is an excellent husband even when he's cranky." Stoutly denying any mischief, Hermione crossed her arms.

"I won't lie to you, the preliminary examination suggests that you have swelling behind the eye. This type of injury is often a result of blunt trauma. And by your own admission, the accident happened some time ago."

Exasperated, and completely at a loss to make an explanation, she used her wand to assuage the doctor's concerns. "Are there any treatment options available?"

**~*~**

**Author's Note **{insert text here}


	22. Chapter 22 All Good Things

**Disclaimer- Thank you J.K. Rowling for granting this indulgence.**

**Date Modified- 3/10/10**

* * *

**Glimmer**

**All Good Things**

**~*~**

After the scan was complete, they reconvened in the examination room. "Our first recourse is to administer a steroid and an anti-inflammatory to decrease the pressure on the occipital nerve. If that isn't effective then the other option is surgery. We normally see this type of injury associated with cranial-maxillary trauma. The scan doesn't show any fractures or anything else to suggest such damage, it is very strange."

Scripts in hand, Severus led the way to the dispensary. "I know what you're thinking, Severus." Hermione interjected. Severus grunted doubtfully in reply. "If this doesn't work I will go back for surgery."

Stepping up to the window Severus injudiciously blurts, "you're going to let those barbarians hack into your eyes? It's crude science at best."

Hermione handed over the slips of paper without rising to Severus' bait and waited patiently for the medications.

~*~

Severus became increasingly agitated by Hermione's insistence that Muggle-Medicine was going to be the answer. After two weeks of taking the damn-stuff, as Severus so cheerfully put it; he was forced to admit that there may be a chance after-all. Hermione was manic with the preliminary success. Thick fog thinning to hazy amorphous shapes and suggestion of colour was the best result the medication was able to produce.

"Hermione, I disagree. Letting them cut on your eyes, well frankly, it makes me sick to my stomach." Severus wretched slightly.

Hermione's fuse was spent. Pointing in his general direction, "Severus, are not my boss. My mind is made up, you will not sway me. If..." Hermione sucked back impending tears. "If you can't put your feelings aside to help me then I'll find someone who will. I don't want to be a prisoner, unable to get around." Crossing her arms protectively, emotion making her unreasonable, she turned to exit the room when she fell head long over a low table. Sobbing and smashing her fists into the thick carpet, Severus came to assist but she kicked out at him. "Leave me be." Shouting, she stood and turned on the spot disapparating.

~*~

Arriving at the Burrow she called out; too afraid to manoeuvre across the pocked garden, lest she fall again. Ginny answered the call. "Hermione what is the matter? Did you and Severus have a row?" Taking her friend by the arm they walked to the house. "You're going to do what?" Ginny was outraged.

"What is wrong with having surgery? I'd give my left arm to see again; for that matter, I'd give up my right arm. You have no idea what it's like Gin. I need this."

Mrs. Weasley was drawn to the commotion. Eyeing them stoutly, "what ever is the matter?"

"Mum, tell Hermione, she's crazy. She wants those nuts to cut on her eyes." Ginny ejaculated.

Mrs. Weasley clutched at her apron convulsively. "Hermione dear, you can't let them hack you up. Surely the Healers at St. Mungo's will be able to figure something out. Ginny dear, get my sweater, we're going to St. Mungo's With all of the finality of an undertaker Mrs. Weasley bustled them from the Burrow to St. Mungo's.

The Mannequin at the entrance of the Hospital had lost its head. Nonetheless it greeted them with all the enthusiasm of flobberworm. Hermione did not enjoy penetrating the cool undulating barrier as her skin seemed more sensitive.

The three women passed the welcome witch, followed a brightly lit corridor until Mrs. Weasley found the door she was looking for. "Prof. Helbert Spleen" was etched meticulously into a copper plaque in eccentrically curling script. Molly rapped smartly on the heavy wood door.

From the interior came a muffled welcome. Mrs. Weasley, thoroughly pleased with herself opened the door. "Helbert, how have you been." Mrs. Weasley beamed at the wizen gentleman behind the desk.

He immediately skirted the desk he had occupied and greeted the women, Mrs. Weasley in particular. "Molly, it is a pleasure." After the perfunctory pleasantries, Helbert reseated himself and the women took seats of their own. "How may I help you?"

Stoic as always Molly relayed the predicament and general background, with emphasis on Hermione's willingness to be "mutilated."

Helbert, took note of Hermione's general health and vigour, then moved on to the injury and the result of it. Hermione listened in sharp attention to Spleen, Molly and Ginny; each, coloured the nuance of the conversation in their own way. So intent was she on gathering every last detail she nearly missed what was being said, at least until she was jostled on both sides of her drowning under a confusing swirl of carry-on. Jolting in her seat, "I'm what?" She promptly lost consciousness.

~*~

Swatches of conversation lighted in her brain, her recumbent form feeling weightless. "Mum, she's stirring." Ginny slid deftly off the firm cotton surface. "Hey you, glad you could join us again. We wanted to celebrate, but you're such a light-weight that you passed out before the drinks were served." Ginny shuffled to the side as her Mum sidled up to the bed.

Patting Hermione's hand, "that's a dear. Oh Hermione we, are so happy for you and Severus." Absent-mindedly Molly interrupts herself, "Ginny, run and get Severus. I think he stepped out to use the floo. Just so you know Hermione, Helbert will be back. He is in the process of examining the results of several tests he ran."

A single knock echoed faintly in the room, which judging by the sound quality Hermione was sure the room must be rather large. In some alarm, Hermione stiffened feeling exposed in her present location. Hermione could hear the Weasley women padding out and the door closing. She had to confess some fear at the oncoming interview with Severus, she suspected that by this time Severus would likely have more information than she had.

The silence drifted oppressively between them, both still reminded of the argument earlier. Severus was the first to speak. "This wasn't where I expected to find you."

"Mrs. Weasley was doing an excellent impersonation of a juggernaut." Hermione said by way of explanation.

"I should say it was much more than an impersonation. Your healer won't speak to me, about your health and general state of welfare, so you need to fill me in." The mattress gave in to Severus' weight.

"Why won't he tell you what's going on Severus? Did you fail to tell him that I'm your property?" Hermione couldn't suck back the galling bitterness.

Severus' words came out muffled as his head was in his hands. "I don't own you Hermione, I never had. The Ministry of Magic does not recognize ownership of people, magic or Muggle. They haven't since before I was born. I'm surprised you didn't know that." Taking her warm hand into his, "will you please tell me what is going on? Ms. Weasley flooed to let me know that you were here and refused to say anything else."

Their hearts pounded out time in the intervening silence. "The healer Helbert Spleen had summoned my Muggle medical history and reviewed the findings after examining me."

She hadn't meant to pause dramatically, but that was certainly the way it felt to Severus. "And?"

"And I'm pregnant." The admission broke Hermione's control. "Spleen hasn't been back to update me on my vision."

"Gryffindor that you are I know you are single-mindedly focused on the potential for regaining your vision; I want you to know that I...I don't know what I want you to know. I don't know what to say to make you stay with me and have a life together, regardless of whether you can see. And I don't know how to tell you that having a baby, excites and scares the hell out of me." More sure of himself, "our child wouldn't be a dunderhead."

There was great sniff, "that was beautiful." Molly dabbed at her eyes. Coming to herself, "I'm so sorry, I just wanted to let you know there are visitors but Professor Spleen said he'll be in, in just a tick. I've already told everyone that it might be a while before they could enter." Mrs. Weasley bustled out, and was almost immediately replaced by Helbert.

"Ms. Granger, I have good news and I have bad news, which would you like first?" Hermione was wide-eyed in the wake of Helbert's pronouncement.

"Bad," Hermione and Severus replied at once.

"The bad news is that you've wasted a lot of time in not coming to us right away..." Healer Spleen replied frankly.

"So what is the good news?" Hermione wasn't conscious of her mouth hanging open.

"After reviewing what Doctor Todd diagnosed, it was quite easy to decide a course of action. All I need now is your consent to treat, and we can get started." Utterly dumbfounded Hermione wept silently but copiously. She wiped her eyes on her sleeve as Spleen held out the quill and consent form for approval.

Whisking it away, in an almost celebratory tone Spleen told Hermione to close her eyes. Giddy with excitement she wanted to laugh. After a complicated flick of his wand and a soft incandescent glow Spleen told her to open her eyes.

For all those present, Hermione looked extremely dizzy given the way her eyes darted around the room. Snape held his breath as he studied her bewildered expression. Her voice cracked when it came out. "Healer Spleen, is this the best I can expect?" She was approaching tears. The healer murmured his affirmation. This time she did cry. "Healer Spleen, I'm going to need glasses. Severus, I can see." Laughing through her outpouring of emotion she said, "Severus, do you mind if I'm a four-eyes?"

~*~

Seven Months Later...

"Give me my wand!" Hermione screamed, holding out her hand expectantly. Buffeted against numerous protests. "Severus Snape I am going to hex your private parts off!"

Severus yelled close-range to the Healer on duty, "please give her something, a calming draught... anything." His face turned splotchy purple as she nearly squeezed his hand off. The orderly chaos froze briefly when the newcomer add his outcry to the din.

The healer cleaned the baby boy efficiently and handed the screaming baby to Hermione. Looking down at the angry, bald, naked boy. "Good lord Severus, he's you in miniature, save the hair. I hope he has your hair too."

**~*~**

**THE END**

**~*~**

**~*~**

**Author's Note Thank you so much everyone, you really have been great, if you enjoyed this one, you may enjoy "A Talent for Death." Best, Varity Sinning**


End file.
